Stepping Stones
by Stacy Rose
Summary: Takes place after the Cullens return to Forks. As Alice pulls away from Jasper, he finds himself drawn to a quickly maturing Bella. Will Edward step up or will Jasper be the man that Bella needs? I'm back guys. Look for a new chapter next week!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first shot at a twilight fanfic. I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it... I happen to like all of the Twilight characters so sorry guys but there won't be any Edward or Alice bashing. I promise that future chapters will contain lots of juicy, juicy lemons so stick with me guys 3 Reviews are welcome *hint hint wink wink*_

_****_

***~Stepping Stones~***

**A Bella & Jasper Story**

**JPOV**

Feeling a wave of curiosity gently roll over me, I slowly lifted my eyes from my book. I found myself starring into a pair of deep chocolate orbs. For a moment, her eyes reflected the same curiosity that had drawn me from my reading. She jumped, startled from my sudden gaze. I smiled politely and nodded my head, lazily lowering my eyes back to the worn war-based novel on my lap. After skimming over a very historically inaccurate passage, I snuck a quick peak back at Bella. She starred at the floor, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson. I doubt one would have to be the one a empath to feel the embarrassment radiating from her. Now I was the one full of curiosity.

_What were you thinking Ms. Isabella Swan?_

I watched as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers over the crescent shaped scar on her wrist, her eyes still glued to the floor. I couldn't help but notice the beauty of her deeply flushed features.

Edward's grip around Bella's waist tightened, drawing her closer to him. He shot a quick glare at me and returned his attention back to the large screen in front of them. Bella finally lifted her head, letting out a heavy sigh and nestled against him.

He still didn't trust me. I have maintained perfect control ever since the night of her party. I vowed to never again let my lack of control cause my family pain.

Edward tried not to upset me. He had never voiced his opinions on my ability to maintain control. He didn't need to. I could always sense his unease whenever I was anywhere remotely near Bella. Under no circumstances was I to be alone with her. He always found a reason to hover over her or pull her from the room.

I had never really interacted much with Bella, aside from the polite greetings and occasional small talk. Despite being the most distanced Cullen, I was still greatly fond of Bella. I loved her and accepted her as part of the family. Bella had the same affection for me as with the rest of our family. I would love the opportunity to get to know her better, but I'm sure Edward would never allow it. I know there was more to Bella then timid child she portrayed in Edward's presence. I'd seen it come out when she spent time with other members of the family, especially Emmett...

Breaking my train of thought, I allowed my eyes to drift towards the open window. It was an unusually beautiful day in forks. Edward and Bella had decided to spend the day watching movies. Right now a modern version of Romeo and Juliet was playing. I could tell Edward did not appreciate it as much as the original movie but Bella seemed to be enjoying it.

Rose and Emmett were off at some crappy motel, acting out one of their weekly fantasies. They would be gone all weekend. I was glad. I don't think I could handle any more of the lust the two were throwing around. Alice and I definitely needed to have a chat when she got home. The pixie had been acting strange lately, even for her. Something was out of place though I couldn't put my finger on it. She seemed to be doing as much as she could to put some distance between us. Esme announced that her and Carlisle were taking the weekend to travel down the coast and do some antique hunting. Alice practically begged them to let her go.

.

The most confusing part was that every time I did see Alice I could feel her love for me, she would still bound into my arms and giggle like a child. She seemed extremely happy all the time. I could sense that she was anticipating something, and it grew stronger each time I saw her. God only knows with my Alice. I miss my beautiful pixie....

If only I possessed Edward's abilities. I had questioned him about it a few nights ago. He told me that he had noticed that Alice was acting strange lately and that she was blocking him from her mind.

I sighed , rubbing my temples. I needed to be alone for a bit. I stood up and excused myself. Edward sent me sympathetic glance, then planted a gentle kiss against Bella's forehead before turning his attention back to the movie. As I started to ascend the stairs at a slightly hurried pace I stopped for a moment, looking over my shoulder. Once again my gaze met Bella's. She didn't look away this time, instead she gave me a sad smile. I held her gaze a moment longer, then continued up the stairs and into my study.

**BPOV**

I can't believe he caught me starring like that. I couldn't help but wonder if his scars looked and felt like mine. I blushed as I pictured his bare chest...

_Hmmm...I wonder just how far down those scars go...Oh God Bella! No, no, no....Shut up!!! That's just wrong! Its Jasper for crying out loud! Your best friend's husband!!!!! La La La La!!!! Get a grip woman!_

My thoughts were interrupted as Edward tightened his grip around me. I sighed, leaning into him, taking in his wonderful scent. I closed my eyes, feeling completely relaxed. I'm not sure how much time had passed, the movie was now almost over. Jasper stood up and excused himself, moving at inhuman speed towards the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at me. He looked so sad. I gave him a weak smile. He gazed at me for few more seconds before disappearing to the second floor.

_Poor Guy...._

Alice had been acting strange lately, she seemed to find every excuse to leave the house....If I have to go on one more shopping trip this month, I'm gonna explode! We were definitely having a talk when she gets home. I know she loves Jasper more than anything else in this world. My best friend just wasn't making any sense.

Edward got up and stuck another movie in the DVD player a vampire speed and before I knew it, I was back in his arms. I leaned into him, my eye lids feeling heavy. His cold breathe against my neck sent chills down my spine. "Sweet dreams, love." I relaxed against him and slowly drifted off....

****

If you guys like this, more chapters will be coming very soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

_Cold lips brushed the back of my neck. I let out a whimper, pressing myself against the cold, solid body behind me. Much to my amazement, I felt a pair of cold hands trailing down my stomach. They stopped when they reached the bottom of my shirt, tugging it up gently. _

_He's actually touching me, not pushing me away.' _

_Before my shirt hit the floor, I pulled against him again. I let out a loud moan as I felt his cool tongue glide over my ear. _

_I rocked myself against his growing arousal, earning a low growl from behind me.. My heart skipped a beat. He wants me! I felt his sharp teeth against my neck, whimpering as he nipped and licked his way down. His hands grazed my nipples through my bra. They instantly hardened at the cool sensation. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I reached behind me, tugging on his jeans. "Please...I need you....please..." Oh Edward. please don't push me away.... I begged in my mind as I continued to rock my hips against him. _

_Suddenly he spun me around. My eyes widened and I instantly froze. "Anything for you Darlin'." He said with that sexy southern drawl. "JASPER?!?!?"_

I jerked forward, shaking my head wildly. "Calm down, love. I'm here." Realization began setting in. I had fallen asleep one the love seat with Edward. He pulled me closer against his chest. I looked up, suprised by what I saw. Edward starred down at me, his eyes were black. He leaned his head back and inhaled deeply. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Dreaming of me I see." He reached down and stroked my cheek gently. His fingers felt like ice on my heated skin. "I....well...ughhh..." I bit my lip before attacking his lips with mine. I ran my tounge against his bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. He pulled back slightly with an amused look on his face. I buried my face in his chest, letting out a frustrated sigh. Edward apparently mistook my frustration for embarrassment. He leaned against the love seat, letting out a small chuckle. "No need to be ashamed Bella."

I don't know what did it but I was suddenly hit with a burst of anger. I sat up, looking him directly in the eyes, which where slowly turning back to amber.

"You're right Edward. No need to be ashamed. At least in my dreams I can find a vampire that wants me."

I shrank back at my last statement. Edward didn't seem to catch the underlying meaning in what I had said. He stood us up and started the usual lecture.

"Bella, How many times must I explain this to you? I do want you. I just don't..."

I threw my hand up, cutting him off. "Yes Edward, I know. You just don't trust yourself not to loose control with me. How long do you expect things to go on like this? You can't imagine a life without me yet you are determined not to change me. How can I live a long _happy_ life with you if you'll never be able to touch me?! Incase you haven't noticed, I have needs. How many times will you reject me Edward? You're always so worried about hurting me. Can't you see how much it hurts me when you push me away?!"

Tears were now streaming down my face.

"Bella, love. Must you be so stubborn? When will you realize I am doing what's best for you?" He reached up to wipe a tear from my face but I jerked back.

"I'm not a child and you are not my father Edward Cullen! I can decided what's best for me!" I wrapped my arms around myself.

Edward's clenched his fists at his sides. He opened his mouth, but suddenly ripped his eyes away from mine, looking past me. Before I had time to turn around, I felt the waves of calmness wash over me. _Jasper.._

Suddenly I didn't have the energy to argue with Edward and more. I sighed and turned towards Jasper. I tried to give him my best fake smile. _Like that's going to fool him.._

Jasper stood in the door way, glancing between the two of us. He cleared his throat, though he really didn't need to. "Edward, its getting late. Perhaps it would be best to return Bella to Chief Swan. Then you could join me for a hunt?"

Edward was silent for a moment. His features softened. "A hunt sounds great Jasper." He returned his gaze to me, I could see the pain in his eyes

.

"Bella?" I glanced down as he extended his arm. Sighing, I took his hand. He gave it a slight squeeze. He pulled me against him and gently kissed away the remnants of a tear. "I'm sorry love. Please forgive me." I nodded. He released me from his grip. I picked up my jacket from the back of the loveseat and started towards the door. I stopped a few feet from Jasper and slowly looked up at him. He gave me a sweet smile. I don't know what came over me but I threw myself into his arms. "Thank you." I whispered. His arms wrapped around me and he returned the embrace. "Anything for you darlin'." I shuddered at his words. A low hiss came from Edward. I couldn't help but feel sad as Jasper released me from his cool embrace. Edward took a step forward, draping his arm over my shoulder. "Like you said Jasper. Its getting late and I should return Bella to her father." With that we shot outside with vampire speed.

The ride home was excruciatingly silent. Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly. I could tell by the look on his face that he was having some kind of internal conflict. He turned the car off after pulling in behind Charlie's cruiser. Even though I felt as if I couldn't get out of the car fast enough, I made no attempt to move. Minutes seemed to drag like hours. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward, I...Oh!" I jumped as Edward disappeared from the driver's set and appeared kneeling next to me. I looked into his golden eyes, seeing that the anger had faded and was replaced love and concern. His fingers grazed my cheek before he reached down and took my hand. I got out of the car and was pulled into a tight embrace. "Bella, I love you. I know you feel as if I am being over protective but you really must try to look at it from my perspective, love. You're so fragile, there are so many things that could take you from me. I can't control everything but I do everything in my power to keep you safe. I can't imagine what I would do if something were to happen to you."

_well, its worth a shot..._

I looked up at him, trying to make the best puppy dog eyes I could. "But Edward, if you changed me, you wouldn't have to worry about any of that. There would be no worrying, no boundaries...just Edward and Bella for eternity."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Charlie stepped out. "Hey Bells. Have fun today kido?"

I groaned into Edward's chest. The god's must truly be against me. I turned to Charlie and smiled. "Yeah, dad. I'll be in in a sec. I just want to say good night to Edward." Charlie looked at Edward and nodded. "Edward." Edward flashed Charlie a dazzling smile. "Chief Swan." He took my hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, placing a small kiss against it. "Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and made my way into the house.

Charlie settled back down into the recliner. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a pack of crackers and a coke. I took Charlie a cold beer before heading to my room.

I sat down on my bed and ran my finger's through my hair. I looked up at the closed window, relieved that I would be spending the night alone. I really needed some time to get my head straight.

I leaned back and allowed my thoughts to drift to Jasper. I pulled the collar of my shirt to my nose, smiling as I recognized the faint scent - leather with a hint of sweetness. He smelled wonderful.... I realized I was laying in bed smelling my shirt. I sighed and flopped over on my side.

_God Bella, Stalk much?_

My thoughts were interrupting by the vibrating of my phone. I picked it up and saw that Alice had sent me a text. _You. Me. Shopping. Monday. XOXO~A_

Good...I wanted to have a little chat with my best friend and this will give me the perfect opportunity.

I set the phone down, changed into an oversized tee shirt and climbed back into bed.

_This is wrong. I love Edward. I'm willing to spend eternity with him. He is my everything and I am his reason for existing....So why can't I stop thinking about Jasper?_

I rolled to my other side and let out a frustrated sigh, wondering how I'd ever get to sleep.

Suddenly I was felt an over whelming urge to close my eyes. I let out a big yawn, barely able to keep my eyes open. I rolled over one more time. As I did, I could have sworn that I saw something move outside of my window. Too tired to feel any concern, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*******

**Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Thanks for the reviews :) I really wasn't expecting any. You can start to expect longer chapters. Chapter 3 is already in the works so expect an update tomorrow or the day after.**

**Thanks for the support guys 3**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I glanced at the clock for the millionth time.

'Come on! Come on! Come on!'

I inspected my attire for the not-quite-but-close-enough to millionth time.

'Yes, I look fabulous.'

I couldn't help but smile, reminiscing about the cute French inspired boutique Esme and I had come across in Esme's hunt for all things old.

"Oh! Esme! Look at that skirt. Wouldn't that just look adorable on me?!?!"

Esme chuckled at her over enthusiastic daughter.

"Yes dear, it would look absolutely wonderful on you, as would everything else in this store."

"I know! Now to find shoes to match!!!"

Esme look up at me questioningly.

"I know you are a bit of...well.." She paused briefly, looking thoughtful. " okay, a full blown shopaholic but you brought twelve pairs of shoes for a two night trip."

"Tonight's a special night and as such requires special shoes." I danced over towards the shoe display.

I heard Esme behind me, browsing a rack of shirts. I drifted away for a few seconds, seeing Carlisle and Esme hand in hand, under the stars. "You look astonishing dear..." I blinked as a wide grin spread across my face. I heard Esme pause and lift a shirt from the rack. "Carlise will find you _astonishing_ in that! You'll want to wear it with your black knee-length skirt with the slit and your black stilettos."

"Now...Esme..help me out here. I was thinking of wearing my white halter-top with this skirt. I think these shoes would go good with the outfit...hmmm....or maybe these....AH HAH!" I squealed as I lifted a pair of white wedge sandals with pink roses on the straps. "PERFECT!!"

Esme drifted over to me, running her fingers over the delicate lace of the rose color skirt I had selected.

"I'm sure that will be lovely. May I ask why tonight is so special?"

I know I had to have been bouncing at this point.

"Oh Esme! I wish I could tell you!! It's going to be beautiful!!! I want to tell you soooo bad!!! But I can't!! But soon!! Very soon!! Changes are in store for the Cullen's. Wonderful, exciting, sexy changes!"

I glanced at the clock again. 17 Seconds!!

I stood, brushing nonexistent creases out of my momentarily favorite skirt.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I seated myself back on the stool.

Suddenly I was seeing Bella, tears streaming down her cheeks. In front of her stood Edward, fists clenched at his sides.

And there was my beautiful Jasper, using his gift to calm them.

Suddenly they didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

Bella sighed and turned towards Jasper, giving him a totally fake smile .

'_Like that's going to fool him Bella.'_

Jasper stood in the door way, glancing between the two of them. He cleared his throat, though he really didn't need to. "Edward, its getting late. Perhaps it would be best to return Bella to Chief Swan. Then you could join me for a hunt?"

Edward was silent for a moment. His features softened. "A hunt sounds great Jasper." He returned his gaze to Bella, pain written all over his face.

Edward apologized to Bella. Bella gripped her jacket and headed towards the door stopping a few feet from Jasper and slowly looking up at him. He gave her a sweet smile.

_That's it Whitlock, use that southern charm._

Suddenly Bella was in his arms. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Anything for you darlin'."

'Yay Bella! You're going to make this so easy! I owe you a whole new wardrobe for that!' I reminded myself to text Bella later.

3

2

1

I tall, dark haired man took a seat at the bar next to me.

"What can I get you sir?" The bar tender leaned over the counter, showing as much cleavage as possible.

"Nothing, thank you." The man responded sounding bored.

"Are you..." The woman stopped in mid sentence as he lifted his head to look at her. "Okay..." She backed away and scurried to the other end of the bar.

I couldn't help but giggle.

The man turned towards me, brushing strands of long black hair from his face. His bright red eyes starred questioningly into my amber gaze.

"Hello Travis."

He blinked.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. Do you like my outfit?"

I hopped off the bar stool and spun around.

"I picked it just for you. Lets go for a walk, shall we? I know you have some questions for me. I'm Alice by the way."

He looked at my extended hand for a moment. I smile reassuringly when he brought his eyes back to mine. He stood silently, placing his hand in mine and we headed towards the exit.

I flipped open my phone and sent Bella a quick text.

'You. me. shopping. Monday. X0X0X0. -A'

JPOV

'What is wrong with me?' I peered through the window and focused on the restless figure in the tiny bed. I sent a lethargic wave towards her.

Bella stilled. I inhaled deeply. It burned, but not as bad as it did before. I still wanted her blood, maybe I always would. But right now, my desire for her company was stronger than my thirst.

I thought back on the events that lead me to her window.

Edward returned shortly after taking Bella home.

I opened the door to greet him and head out for our hunt. I could feel the anger radiating off of him before he stepped out of the car. No sooner than the door opened, Edward appeared on the step infront of me.

"Something on your mind, brother?"

I had never truly thought of Edward as a brother.

I immediately accepted Carlisle and Esme as my adopted parents. Emmett gave me no choice to accept him as a brother. Truthfully I didn't mind. He reminded me of a child at times. He constantly radiated happiness. It was a refreshing escape from the dark cloud that hung over me. I found myself often seeking out Emmett's company simply for that reason.

I would never understand for the life of me how that big lug tolerated Rosalie. At times she wasn't so terrible but lately, she has been the definition of the word bitch. It seemed that the only thing the two had in common was their obsession with each other's bodies.

Then there was Edward. I did like Edward at one time. Years ago I would have even considered us friends. Though the constant war going on inside of him caused me to keep my distance from him. I assumed that was a price that came along with reading people's thoughts. No wonder Bella had drawn him to her. He could escape the constant invasion of other people's minds.

_Bella_...she changed everything. I became a monster in Edward's eyes. I would never blame her. I had thought I was a monster too...but now, now I was beginning to think otherwise and Edward wasn't going to change that.

Edward let out a low growl. "Not that I care to discuss...As for our hunt, well, I think I will going alone." He turned towards the tree line. "And you will not touch Bella again. I had to save her from you once. I don't look forward to doing it again. I promise you that you won't get off so easy." Then he was gone.

I took off into the forest, in the opposite direction of Edward. Pausing after running a few miles, I lifted my face and inhaled deeply. 'Elk.' I sprinted to the west, moving silently. I made my way into a large clearing, sizing up the small heard. A large buck stood at to the outside of the heard. My first victim...I crouched down and lunged taking down the beast with ease. I sunk my teeth into his neck, grimacing slightly at the bitterness of the hot liquid that filled my mouth.

After feeding on two more elk, I turned towards home. I walked slowly taking time to think about the night's events.

Having Bella in my arms felt wonderful. When I took in her scent, I felt the urge to pull her hold her closer. The burn was still there but it did not over power me, in fact, in barely even tempted me. This was different... Not at all what I had expected.

Where was Alice? She could help me figure this out. I pulled out my phone. No missed calls, no text messages....nothing. I shut my phone as I picked up the familiar scent. It was very faint but there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

Without thinking, I followed the scent.

It wasn't long before I found myself at the tree line. I stopped, taking in my surroundings.

I had never been anywhere near Bella's home. Her scent was heavy in the air. I sniffed again. I could detected Edward's scent, but it was old. He hadn't returned since he dropped her off earlier in the evening.

_I shouldn't be here_.

I turned to leave when I sensed her frustration. In an instant I was in the tree near the room where her scent was the strongest.

I peered through the window. I intended to stay only long enough insure that she was soundly asleep. Once her she settled and her breathing deepened, I found I couldn't find the will to leave. Hours passed as I watched her slumber.

As the sky began to lighten, I reluctantly leapt down from my perch. Edward would be here in a few hours. I looked to the sky as a few scattered rain drops started to fall.

Hopefully the rain would wash away my scent before her returned. In an instant I was running full speed towards home.

If Edward did detect my scent, I would just have to deal with him later....

***********************************

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I had to go a whole week without interent...it burned...**

**Anyhoo.. Be on the look out for lemons soon!**

**None in the next chaper but perhaps some sexual tention and self gradification o.0**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!**

**As always, reviews are welcome...**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bella."

I rolled over, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Bella."

I buried my face into the pillow. "mmhhhhhhhhhhhh......"

"Fine, love, we'll do this my way."

Suddenly the bed shifted and the blanket was torn off me. I opened one eye to see Edward crouched over me.

"Five more minutes...." I curled up into a fetal position, wrapping my arms around my knees. I felt my shirt ride up, exposing my back.

I heard him chuckle. "You asked for it Ms. Swan."

My eyes flew open and I must have jumped a few feet off the bed as I felt Icy hands slide up my back. "Shit Edward!!"

Edward laughed. It was a beautiful sound, one I wish I heard more often. He shook his finger at me mockingly. "Now, now love." He brushed my bottom lip with this thumb, giving me chills. "Those lips are much to beautiful to speak such ugly words." I stuck my tongue out at him, grazing it across his thumb. His eyes darkened slightly and he pulled back.

"You have thirty minutes to take care of your human needs and get dressed. The rest of the day is mine." He leaned forward and tickled my stomach, forcing me off the bed.

"Alright, alright." I stood, stretching my arms over my head and yawning loudly.

I glanced at the clock. "Holy Crow!"

10:30?!?! How the hell did I sleep in till 10:30?!?! I had never slept in that late. I was usually up before the sun.

I knelt down, reached for my toes, letting out a loud moan as I stretched. I glanced over to Edward, his eyes fixed on my ass. I giggled causing him to jerk his head to the side. If he was human, his face would have been glowing bright red.

"Isabella Swan, you're impossible!"

I giggled again. "I know."

I rummaged through my drawers, pulling out a lacey blue pair of boy shorts and a bra to match. Then I searched till I found the tightest pair of jeans I owned. Now for a shirt. I skipped over to my closet, flinging it open.

Edward looked at me with a raised brow. "I've never seen you this happy to get dressed."

I poked my head out of the closet and gave him a huge smile.

"I've never slept that well."

I picked up a low cut dark blue top. Perfect. Edward loved me in blue. My phone vibrated on my nightstand. I put the shirt on the bed and grabbed the phone. It was a text from Alice.

"Wear the red one. You can thank me tomorrow. XOXOXO -A"

I sat my phone down and made my way back to the closet. I didn't see anything red. Pushing past my clothes, I noticed something covered with white paper hanging in the very back. I pulled it out and saw a pink post-it note. It hade a picture of a heart drawn on it with "Love Alice" scribbled under it. I grabbed the rest of my clothes. I turned around to find Edward's face inches from mine. He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." I leaned against him, burying my face in his chest. "I love you too," I whispered. With that, he was back in the chair looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Well then, lets get a move on." He pointed towards the clock. "24 Minutes left, love."

I shuffled across the hall to the bathroom, yawning again. I threw the clothes on the counter looking at myself in the mirror. "Wow," I marveled out loud. I looked great. Well, my hair was wild, but my face... The dark circles that always haunted my eyes were completely gone. My completion was perfect. My eyes and my cheeks were no longer slightly sunken in. "Huh." Its amazing what one good night's sleep can do. I walked over to the shower, turning the water on. I brushed my hair, letting the water heat up. I stepped into the shower, sighing at the pleasant feeling of the heat from the water penetrating my body. I grabbed my berry scented body wash and began scrubbing. When I was completely covered in suds I stepped back under the water. I sighed again as the bubbles were washed away. I brought my hands to my perfect tummy. I left my thoughts wonder.

I found myself thinking of the dream I had about Jasper.

I pictured his fingers trailing up my stomach. Imagining the sensation of his cold hands and the hot water running over me. I thought of his delicious scent, wondering if his taste would resemble it.

I pictured him standing in front of me. I kissed down his chest. Running my tongue over his scars. I kissed my way across his beautiful scarred chest, down his rock hard stomach. I pictured him leaning against the shower wall, one hand in my hair, forcing me to my knees. His head was thrown back, a low growl or purr occasionally escaping from his beautiful lips. I continued to kiss and lick my way downward, until my lips met his soft, blonde curls....

I was ripped from my fantasy by a loud knock on the door.

"Ye..Yes?" I found it hard to speak, as I was breathing very heavily.

I looked down shocked to find one of my hands kneading my breast while the other was between my thighs, teasing my wet folds.

"8 Minutes, love. You had better hurry or I may have to come in there and dress you myself."

_Hmmm... Tempting_

"Okay Edward. I'm getting out now."

I rinsed my self off and reached down to shut off the water.

"And Love?" He almost whispered through the door.

"Hmmm?"

"Your scent is driving me crazy."

I grinned as I stepped out of the shower.

_Well Mr. Cullen. I'll get what I want one way or another. You have no problem turning down sweet innocent Bella. Lets see how you do against sex goddess Bella._

I started to towel off my hair. Putting down the towel, I picked up Edward's favorite scented lotion. He had told me once that even after his death, would sometimes crave strawberries. I rubbed the sweet smelling lotion all over my body. I put on my bra and panties. I spun around in the mirror once, satisfied with what I saw. I slid into my skin tight jeans.

I had finally began to notice my body. I had always thought of myself as plain but lately I started to notice that I could actually be sexy when I tried. Alice was thrilled that I was starting to come out of my shell. Unfortunately this increased the amount of shopping trips. As much as I didn't care for shopping, I loved spending time with Alice. I had even started to look forward to our little outings.

_Speaking of Alice_

I tore the paper off the shirt she had placed into my closet.

_Wow_

It was a blood red halter top. I looked it over. Black lace with in a rose pattern was sewn over the breasts and the left side of the shirt. A black lacy bow was placed at the center of the V-neck. My shoulders and nearly all of my back would be exposed. Oh well, guess I won't be needing this. I unclasped my bra and threw it carelessly to the floor. After I put the top on I gazed at myself in the mirror. It was very low cut and it clung to every curve perfectly. I smirked.

_Take this Edward!_

I brushed a little bit of blush across my cheeks, threw on some eye liner and mascara, and for the Pièce de résistance, I dug through my make up drawer. Ah hah! I smiled at the small tube. Blood red. An exact match to the shirt.

"Times up, Love."

The bathroom door flew open.

I spun around and Edward's jaw hit the floor.

"Bella...."

I skipped over to him, planting a red kiss on his cheek,

"Alice."

I giggled, leaving him frozen in the door way as a bounced back to my room.

_Oh no! Shoes. I don't have anything to match._

I frowned as I started rummaging in my closet.

The phone vibrated again.

"Tan box under bed. XOXOXO-A"

I crouched down and peered under the bed. I smiled, pulling out the tan box.

I heard Edward gasp.

"Enjoying the view?"

I was up on my feet in an instant, crushed against his body. His lips hungrily attacked mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He pushed me against the bed. I gasped as I fell back. His rock hard body pinned me to the bed. I felt his arousal against my leg as I started to grind against him.

Suddenly, he was against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I...I ..I'll be in the car. I love you." Then he was gone.

I took a couple of deep breaths.

_This is going to be easier then I thought,_

I opened the shoe box. Dark red ballet flats. I took the shoes out and inspected them. The were

gorgeous. The same color as my shirt, they were lined with a mixture of stones that appeared to

be diamonds and rubies. Knowing Alice, they were real. Any other time I would have freaked,

knowing she must have spend a small fortune on them. Not today. Today I was grateful.

_God I love that devilish pixie!!_

The phone buzzed.

"Love you too. Now get that sexy ass to the car and have fun! XOXOXO - A"

I giggled, sliding the shoes on. I ran to the bathroom, reapplying the lipstick and throwing the tube into my bag. Giving myself one more look over, I ran down the steps. Tripping at the second to last step. I groaned as I found my self sprawled across the wood floor. Edward flew through the door seconds later, looking panicked. I smiled as he helped me up.

_Hehe...I must have really thrown him off earlier. This is going to be fun!_

"Bella!!! Are you alright Sweetheart? I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I..."

I threw my hand up, cutting him off.

"Its okay, really Edward. There was a time when you weren't around to catch me when I fell - which was a daily event. I lived then and I will this time. Lets get going,"

I wrapped arm around his and we headed his car.

**JPOV**

I heard the car pull into the garage. So far the day had been uneventful. Edward had arrived home shortly after I did. His eyes glowing a bright amber. He greeted me and even went as far as to apologize to me. He explained that Bella had been doing everything in her power to drive him insane lately. Between that, and his thirst, he had been a bit on edge lately.

A bit on edge...if that wasn't the understatement of the century...

As they entered the house, her scent hit me like a train. I looked up from my book. If I still had a heart beat, I'm sure it would have stopped upon taking her in. She was the definition of sexy. I allowed my eyes to travel over her body. Her jeans couldn't have been any tighter. They showcased her shapely legs perfectly. My eyes traveled up to her breasts. The shirt she wore clung to every curve. Leaving very little to the imagination. Blood red. My favorite color and it looked exquisite on her. My eyes continued upward to her plump red lips. In couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. Finally my eyes met hers. Her breathing paused. Her faced turned a beautiful

shade of red. It complemented her outfit. I smiled at her.

"Hello Isabella."

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"For the love of all that is holy...keep your thoughts to yourself man!"

Bella giggled and Edward shot me another glare before guiding her to the stair case.

She cleared her throat a bit.

"Hey Edward. I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind if I grab a quick snack?"

**EPOV**

I could have kicked myself. In all my effort keep from throwing Bella down and taking her on the spot, I had forgotten to feed her.

I heard her stomach growl.

"Of course, love! I'm so sorry. I don't know how it slipped my mind."

She smiled up at me.

"Its no problem. I'll be quick."

I heard a shuffle up stairs and at vampire speed, Emmett came bounding towards us.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me while I was go...."

He skid to a halt in front of Bella.

"Well holy shit! What the hell happened to my little sis?"

She smiled at Emmett and gave him a hug. He picked her up and spun her around. I couldn't bring myself to be jealous. Emmett often let his thoughts wonder inappropriately. But that was just Emmett. I knew he thought of her as a little sister and was extremely protective of her. I was extremely grateful for this.

Rosalie poked her head out of the kitchen. She cleared her throat. "Emmett if you like your hands attached to your body, I suggest you keep them to yourself." She walked out carrying a vase full of white roses and sat it on the coffee table before turning back to the kitchen. She paused at the door way and looked over her shoulder at Bella. "Bella." She nodded. "Looking good." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

The room was silent. Emmett pointed at the kitchen, mouthing "what the hell was that?" I shook my head and we glanced back at Jasper who just shrugged, the same look of shock on his face as well.

"Well, uh...I'll be right back...I guess.." Bella looked unsure as she wiggled from Emmett's grasp and walked slowly towards the kitchen. She tossed a worried look over her shoulder at me and entered the kitchen.

Emmett, Jasper and I sat facing each other in the living room. There was an aqward silence.

I sent an apologetic look at Jasper. He nodded.

Sorry Edward...Its just that outfit...You're a lucky guy.

I nodded in response. I had hear Jasper's thoughts as we entered the house. I was pissed, to say the least. But how could I blame him? Alice had all but vanished from his life. Rarely even a phone

call these days. For two people who lived in the same home, shared a room even, Alice amazed

me how she could avoid him so easily. I guess seeing every move he would make before he even

knew what he was doing helped quite a bit.

And Bella...

Well, how could I blame any man for having such thoughts about my delicious Bella. Did she know what she was doing wearing that?

**BPOV**

I entered the kitchen slowly. I saw Rosalie buzzing over a table over flowing with white roses.

Several empty vases were sitting on the counter. Esme loved white roses. Rosalie wasn't always the cold hearted bitch everyone thought she was.

Sometime I felt like I was the only one besides Carlisle and Emse that saw through that... Kinda ironic I guess.

She was very protective of her family. She saw me as a threat to their way of life.

I knelt down and started digging through the fridge.

"So, I'm assuming Alice picked out the outfit?"

Rosalie didn't look up from organizing the flowers.

"Uh...yeah the shirt and shoes.."

I pulled out a few celery sticks and closed the refrigerator door.

"She did a good job. Her plan is working pretty well."

"P..Plan?"

"Uh huh. I'm not completely oblivious. You'd be surprised what you can get away with when everyone assumes you're the cold, heartless blonde."

She looked up at me and smirked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way Jasper and Edward are drooling over you."

I chewed on the celery, Trying not to blush.

"Well yeah, um... I've been trying to get Edward to...um.. notice me...."

She chuckled

"Notice you? You're trying to get him to do more than notice you."

Suddenly, Rosalie was standing in front of me, I dropped my celery as I felt her cold breath

against my cheek.

"Do you really want to drive them crazy?"

"I uh....Why are you trying to help me?" I squeaked.

"You didn't answer my question." She slid her hands up my arms and rested them on my

shoulders. My jaw dropped.

I noticed the TV blaring in the next room. Emmett...He was in on it...That sneaky little....

"Well?"

I just nodded, it was the only thing I could do.

Rosalie smiled at me. "Good."

She reached up and untied the straps of the shirt.

I gasped and grabbed my breasts, desperately trying to cover myself.

I felt her hands on mine, pushing them away. I blushed and starred at the floor.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt her cold hands on my breasts, lifting them and pushing them together. My nipples hardened at her could touch.

Rosalie chuckled again. "Humans..."

Once she was satisfied with the position of my breasts she ordered me to hold them in place and spin around. I did as she said and gasps as she roughly tugged on the straps of my shirt before

tying them into a perfect bow.

"There," she said sounding extremely happy with herself.

I looked down at my cleavage.

"Wow."

One wrong move and I'd be flashing the world, but man was I hot!

"Uh...thanks."

In a flash she was back at the table, filling another vase with roses.

"Don't mention it."

I bent down and picked up the celery, running it under the sink water.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah." I turned to face her.

"You may want to try that celery dropping stunt in front of the boys." She winked at me, then went back to work.

I gulped as I walked towards the living room.

**JPOV**

My eyes widened as I saw Bella enter the room.

Her breasts looked as if they were going to come bursting out of the shirt at any second.

I glanced at Edward, ready to apologize. He didn't look as if he had heard my thoughts. His now black eyes were fixed on Bella. His mouth was open slightly.

She walked over to us, nibbling on something green. She stood in front of Edward and me and smiled.

I nodded and forced myself to look at my book.

"EMMETT!! KITCHEN! NOW!"

"Awww.." Emmett groaned as he stood up and started to walk slowly towards the kitchen,

"NOOOOW!"

Emmett vanished.

I heard Bella clear her throat.

I peaked up from the book.

She still had the celery up to her mouth. She ran it over her bottom lip slowly. I gulped.

"So Edward...What are we doing today?"

Edward blinked a few timed and grunted.

"Uh well....I was planning on maybe going to Port A.."

"On no."

Bella dropped the Celery.

She knelt down slowly to pick it up. Wiggling her hips slightly, causing her breasts to bounce a bit.

"Oh God!"

With that I was running full speed.

It was too much. I couldn't handle being in the lust filled room, seeing her like that. Edward had all but forgotten that I was there, focusing solely on Bella. The lust he was sending out made me want to throw Bella to the ground and make her mine right there in front of Edward. Maybe it wasn't entirely Edward's fault that I was feeling that way towards his beautiful mate. It doesn't matter. I don't have a death wish. Not today at least.

I finally stopped running and leaned against a tree. I groaned as I looked down at the bulge in my pants. I slid to the ground, my back still against the tree, I titled my head back and closed my eyes. Picturing Bella, leaned over.

_She looked up. Her eyes met mine and she smiled sexily and lowered herself down on all fours, crawling towards me_.

I started to rub the huge erection through my pants. Letting out a quiet moan.

_When she reached me she sat up on her knees. She smiled at me again, putting a hand on each of my knees and spreading them apart. She ran her hands up my thighs as she scooted between my legs. I felt her hands on mine as she guided them to her breasts. I gently kneaded them a bit, feeling her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. I needed to feel them. Now._

_I growled as I ripped her top off, forcing her perky breasts to bounce wildly_.

My dick twitched at the thought of her beautiful tits. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zipper, freeing my throbbing erection. I grasped the base of my cock firmly stroking slowly to the head and back down. I moaned loudly.

_I pinched Bella's nipples roughly, earning a small moan from her. She looked up at me. Her sexy lips curved into a wicked smile. She removed my hands from her tits, placing them on her shoulders. Then she leaned down planting delicate kisses up my thighs, staining my jeans with a trail of red lipstick. She reached my bulge and planted kisses across it. I moaned and twisted my fingers in her hair. She continued to kiss upward, till she reached the button of my jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper with her teeth. I groaned bringing my hips up as my erection sprung from my jeans. She kissed her way up my hardness, flicking her tongue across the head._

My strokes became frantic as I felt the wetness collecting at the head of my aching cock.

_She grasped the base of my cock and licked at the head a few more times before slowly taking me in her wonderful mouth. I couldn't take the slow pace. I tightened my grip on her hair and forced her down, and pulled her back up swiftly. She moaned. I did it again. Her grip tightened on the base of my cock and she began stroking wildly, her hand meeting her mouth as I forced her head down over and over again_.

My muscles tightened. I stroked faster. Picturing those her brown eyes looking up at me.

_I groaned loudly, releasing my cold seed into her mouth. She moaned again, swallowing every drop as she milked my cock._

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked down, frowning at the mess I had made on my jeans and the grown in front of me.

_What are you doing Whitlock?!?! You have a mate for Christ's sake! She's Edward's mate!_

I needed my Alice. I need to talk to her, to hear her voice. I needed to see her. One look at her would bring me back to reality. I needed her to pull me from this sick fantasy.

I opened my phone and dialed her number. It rang 3 times.

"Hello Jasper." She sounded so happy.

"Alice..." I sighed with relief.

"I miss you so much, I really need you right ,,,"

She cut me off.

"Jazz, I can't really talk right now. I know that you're going through a lot but this is something you need to work out on you're own. Just know that I love you and that is something that will never change. It will be hard for you but everything will be okay. I've seen it Jazz. Its wonderful."

"But Alice I..."

"There's a present for you at the house. I know you'll love it. You must understand. This needs to happen. I love you Jasper. You've always had faith in me and my visions. Would I ever let you down?"

"No."

"That's right. I love you Jasper. Don't be afraid to act on what you feel. You'll be surprised where it will get you."

"Alice, I really need..."

"Good bye Jasper."

Click.

I starred at the phone in shock. Shock slowly turned to fury. I squeezed the phone, shattering it. Standing slowly I turned to face the tree I had been leaning on.

"ALICE!!! I NEED YOU DAMNIT!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I focused on the tree, trying to calm myself. As I looked at the tree, I watched the bark meld, first a set of red, swollen lips, then a perfect little nose. Finally, I saw a pair of beautiful chocolate colored eyes starring back at me.

"FUCK!!"

I punched the tree as hard as I could, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. The tree flew back, taking down five other trees in its path before finally coming to a halt.

I ran my hands through my hair, and closed my eyes.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

*******************

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**That was my first shot at writing something dirty. Hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers. I love you all!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys keep an open mind with this chapter. I'm not going by the exactly book in this. Yes Edward and the rest of the Cullen's disappeared after the events of Bella's party. Jacob was the one who was there to comfort her. However, things didn't happen the exact way they happened in New Moon. Edward does not allow Bella to visit Jacob after he returns and Bella may experience some flash backs of Jake that didn't actually happen in the book…Just in my head. With that said… **

**Enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

I felt a rush of air and looked up. Jasper was gone.

"Okay…" Maybe this was going to work after all. I reminded myself to thank Rosalie later.

I focused my attention back to Edward. His eyes were black. He leaned forward slightly, gripping the arms of the chair.

I raised my eye brow at and walked towards him, swaying my hips.

"So Edward, what were you saying?"

I stood in front of him, running my hands up my thighs.

"Saying?" He swallowed back a mouthful of venom.

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his ear as I spoke.

"Yes dear, I asked you what we would be doing today."

"Oh…" He tilted his head to the side, allowing me to plant small kisses down his neck.

I grabbed the arms of the chair. Closing my eyes I began to slowly lower myself into his lap.

"Oomph!" I fell forward into an empty chair.

_What the hell?!?!_

Edward cleared his throat from across the room.

"Well love, I thought that we could go out today. You haven't had the chance to get out of the house much lately. Perhaps we could visit that book store you're so fond of and maybe go somewhere nice for lunch?"

I crossed my arms and slumped back in the chair, sulking like a child.

"Yea sounds great," I mumbled, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

I started to get out of the chair but was forced back. I opened my mouth to gasp but was stopped short as Edwards's mouth crashed into mine, his tongue moving wildly against mine.

He pulled back abruptly, that damned smirk plastered on his face.

"As for the rest of the day," He leaned forward, nipping at my ear. "We'll just have to see how it plays out."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Shall we?" He took my hand and led me to the door. I looked up at him and he smiled that sexy smile that he knows drives me crazy.

_YES!!!!! We can kiss sweet, innocent, virgin Bella good bye after tonight!!!!_

He kept his hand on my leg the entire ride. I leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes.

I couldn't help but wonder where Jasper had run off to. Hopefully I hadn't made him feel too uncomfortable.

_Did he enjoy my little show? Did he run off so that Edward wouldn't hear his thoughts? Or maybe he was just embarrassed. Maybe he didn't want me at all. But he shouldn't want me. He has Alice, his mate. Maybe I'm just a weak insignificant human in his eyes, nothing more. Why does it matter? This is about Edward isn't it? This is about making Edward want me, right? _

"Bella?"

"What?!?!" I shot forward in my seat.

"We're here, love."

I blinked a few times before looking out the window. We were parked across the street from the book store. I turned towards Edward, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. Guess I zoned out."

Edward smiled at me. At human speed he stepped out of the car. I stood as he opened the door for me. I stretched as I stepped out of the car. I felt my shirt ride up and looked at Edward. His eyes drifted to my exposed midsection. I smiled stretching my arms higher.

Edward cleared his throat. I looked at him, trying to look as innocent as possible. He took off his jacket and stepped behind me. I allowed him to slide the jacket over my arms. I would have protested but it was kind of chilly.

Hand in hand we made our way into the bookstore. I glanced over the shelves, picking up a book that caught my interest. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder looking at the book.

"I've read that one. It's not very good."

I rolled my eyes at him and placed it back on the shelf.

I picked up another book.

"Boring…"

I sighed and put it down.

I stepped into the next aisle. I reached for another book, peeking at Edward.

He looked at the book and shook his head.

"ARGGHH!!!" I shoved Edward out of the aisle. "Go find something you haven't read and I'll meet you when I'm ready to check out!"

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

I leaned against the end of a shelf, sighing. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up. I noticed that I had wandered into the history section.

_Not my thing_.

I turned to exit the aisle when a large book on the bottom shelf caught my attention. It was a book about the Civil War. I immediately thought of Jasper. I grabbed the book and a few others before making my way to the checkout counter.

Edward was leaned against it waiting for me. The poor clerk starred wide-eyed at Edward. He looked at me. He smiled weakly and pushed his glasses up. I smiled back for a moment before Edward sent a glare in his direction. He shrunk back again. I sighed and placed my books on the counter. I looked at the book Edward had selected- Into the Psyche of the Teenage Girl.  Again, I rolled my eyes at Edward. He shrugged as he paid for the books. The small man took the money from Edward, shaking. I grabbed my bag and stormed out.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, _dad_." I didn't look at him as I spoke.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling me into a tight embrace. I sighed, defeated, and wrapped my arms around him. We stood like that for a few minutes before my stomach growled, breaking the silence.

He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Lunch time for the human."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone screaming my name.

"BELLA!"

I looked past Edward to see Jake standing on the next block with his usual gang.

"BELLA! HEY BELLA!!! OVER HERE!" He was waving like a mad man.

I laughed at him and returned the wave.

I took a step forward but was pulled back by Edward.

"I think it's time that we leave."

I jerked my hand away from him.

"Can't I just say hi?"

"No." Edward growled.

"What is your problem?"

Edward grabbed me again, pulling me towards the car.

"You're insane if you think we're going over there to greet that bunch of filthy mutts."

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!! ONE WOULD THINK YOU WOULD SHOW A LITTLE GRATITUDE TOWARDS THE PERSON WHO KEPT ME SAFE WHEN YOU DISSAPEARED."

Edward's drip tightened on my arm.

"If your idea of being safe involved crashing motorcycles and jumping off of cliffs…"

I punched Edward's arm. I release his hold on me. I grabbed my hand. I know he barely felt my punch and that I did a lot more damage to my hand than his arm but it didn't matter. It still felt good.

"We're leaving."

"No!" I flung his jacket at him. "You're leaving and I'm going to go say hi to my friends!"

The jacket fell to the ground at Edward's feet. He looked at me shocked.

Tears filled my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt an extremely warm arm slide around my shoulders.

I looked up to see Jacob glaring at Edward. Edward crouched down, hissing at him.

"Hands off, _dog!_"

"LEAVE EDWARD!" Tears were now streaming down my face.

Edward's mouth fell open in shock.

"Bella…I…"

"JUST GO!!!" I let out a loud sob. "Please…"

I turned, burring my face in Jacob's chest and continued to sob.

"Fine," Edward growled.

I felt Jacob's body tense. He growled back at Edward.

"Maybe this time you'll do the right thing and stay gone for good, leech."

I look up, terrified of Edward's reaction.

To my surprise Edward and his jacket were gone. I heard tires screeching as I saw the tail lights of his Volvo disappear around a corner.

Jacob wiped the tears from my face and pulled me in for another hug.

"Jacob…" A soft feminine voice whispered from behind him.

Jacob released me from his warm embrace.

A petite girl stepped into view. She was very pretty. She had auburn hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to Morgan."

I smiled politely at the girl.

"Hi Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

To my surprise the girl threw her arms around me.

"Hi Bella! I've heard so much about you! Thank you so much for keeping Jake sane before I was around!"

I laughed at the girl and looked towards Jacob. "What are friends for?"

She released me and threw herself at Jacob. He caught her and spun her around. They both laughed.

"I'm gonna head back over there." She pointed towards the group.

"Catch up with us soon baby?" She kissed his cheek.

"Be there in a few babe. I love you." Jacob planted a big wet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She giggled.

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye."

She turned around and jogged back to the group. I smiled at them and waved. They waved back. Seth and Quil whistled at me. I chuckled. Finally I made eye contact with Leah. She crinkled her nose and crossed her arms at me. I laughed again.

"Things haven't changed much I see."

I turned to Jake who was starring lovingly at Morgan as she rejoined the group. Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her into a store. The rest soon followed.

"Nah, the guys are still the guys…and Leah's still a bitch." We both laughed.

I put my hands in my pockets and rocked on my heels a bit.

"So Morgan huh? She's very pretty."

"Yea…" Jacob sighed.

"I don't think I couldn't have imprinted on a smarter, funnier, sexier woman."

His eyes widened and he turned to me.

"Well that is uhhh…I mean…You know you're really something and all….It's just…"

I threw my hands up at him, laughing loudly.

"Chill Jake! It's okay. I'm happy for you, really. You guys seem great together."

"Yeah I know…" Jake sighed again.

"Earth to Jake!!!" I poked him in the ribs.

"Hey!" He laughed tickling me. I squirmed in his grasp. "Shit Jake! I'm gonna pee!" I snorted in the most unladylike way.

Right about now I would be getting a lecture from Edward on how a lady shouldn't use such fowl language. But not Jake, he just laughed harder, proud of making me squeal obscenities.

I suddenly realized how much I missed Jake. I could be myself around him. He had always wanted me and was never afraid to show it.

I smiled, remembering one of the many times Jacob made me feel beautiful, like I was the only girl in the world.

"Hand me that wrench, will ya?" He slid out from under the car, extending his hand. I dug through the tool box next to me. I grabbed the tool and hopped off the bench.

I handed it to Jake and watched him slide back under the car. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I took a moment to admire him. His russet colored skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. I watched his muscles twitch beneath that gorgeous skin. I blushed as my eyes followed the think trail of black hair from his chest, down his abdomen, bellow his belly button. I cursed his jeans for blocking my eye's destination.

Jacob slid out from under the car again, but I didn't notice. I was too busy looking at the slight bulge in his jeans.

"It's true what they say about guys with big hands and feet." He hopped up. Showing me his huge hands and winking.

"I… Shut up Jake. I wasn't looking. I just sort of..zoned out."

"Sure sure." He rolled his eyes reaching past me for a cloth.

"We done for the day?" I couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Yea. Got a meeting tonight with the elders."

He stopped and looked at me. A grin spread across his face.

"What?" He took a step towards me

"Jake…What's going on in that wolfie head of yours?"

"Oh nothing." He took a greasy finger and ran it across my cheek. I slapped his hand.

"What the hell!?"

He giggled like a school girl.

"What?" He shrugged at me, trying to look indifferent. "I just wanted to make it match the other one."

I leaned down to check myself out in the rabbit's side view. Streaks of grease covered my cheeks.

I sighed wiping my hands on my poor, ruined jeans.

Jake's expression changed suddenly. He took another step towards me.

He leaned down, kissing the top of my head. I shrunk back from his warmth.

"Come on Jake. Now? I mean come one man, look at me"

I felt his lips against my ear. I couldn't help but lean into him.

"Bella, you're drop dead gorgeous." He brushed his lips against my cheek. "I think you look ridiculously sexy right now. I would have you no matter what you look like." His lips brushed against mine. I whimpered. "Jake…."

"Never doubt yourself Bella. You're amazing. Physically and mentally."

A tear slide town my cheek.

"Thanks Jake."

He stepped back.

"For what? I call 'em as I see 'em."

I stepped away from the car and he swatted at my ass with the cloth.

I squealed and busted out laughing.

"Now you get along lil' lady. I've got a meeting to attend to." He nodded at me, tipping his imaginary hat.

"Wow, that's it? You're giving up that easily?" I surprised to find myself disappointed.

"For now." He wiggled his eye brows at me. "But later…"

"JACOB! Get cleaned up, son! We've got places to go and people to see." I smiled as Billy wheeled himself into the garage.

"Hello Bella. I've called Charlie and let him know you're on your way."

"Thanks Billy."

"Sure sure. Give the old man a swift kick in the ass for me."

"Sure thing." I giggled.

"Earth to Bella." I came back to reality as Jake shook me playfully.

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Same 'ol Bella."

He extended his arm. "Hang out with us Bella. We've really missed you. I've really missed you."

I sighed.

"Jake, that sounds really great. But I think I just need to take some time to think. I'm sure we'll be hanging out soon. In fact, if you want I can call you tonight when I get home and we can catch up. I have a feeling that I'll have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Sure sure." He said, making no attempt to hide his displeasure.

"Not trying to sound like that overzealous blood sucker of yours, but will you be okay? How will you get home?"

I smiled reassuringly at Jake.

"I'm going to go to the park for a while and try to clear my head. When I'm done, I'll call Charlie and explained what happened."

"Okay and if you can't get a hold of him…"

I held up my phone. "I still have Seth's number. I'll give you a call and you can swoop in and rescue me, just like old times."

"Okay, but don't think we won't be keeping an eye on you."

I wrapped my arms around his huge, warm frame.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

He kissed the top of me head and bounded towards the store the others had gone into earlier.

"Call me!" He yelled over his shoulder. Then he was gone and I was alone again. I slid my hands into the pockets of my jeans and began to walk.

I few times I heard the familiar purr of his Volvo. I never bothered to look up. Finally I reached the park. I looked over to the parking lot.

There he was, sitting in his car starring at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and put my nose up.

"Hmph." I walked into the park, hoping he got the message.

I shivered and rubbed my arms.

The sexy shirt wasn't doing much for me aside from earning stern looks from mother's walking with their children and howls and whistles from a group of teenage boys playing ball.

I reached a park bench away from people and sat down. I put my head in my hands and tears began to fall again. I heard a quiet rustle in the tree line behind me. I looked up wiping my cheeks. On the bench next to me sat Edward's jacket. I sniffled and pulled it over my shoulders.

"Edward, I love you. Really, I do. But right now I need you to just go away for a while. I'll call Charlie when I am ready to go."

I heard a pained "I love you" from behind me and felt a rush of air on the back of my neck.

I knew I was alone.

Time passed slowly as I tried to work out jumbled thoughts in my head. Nothing seemed to make sense any more. I loved Edward but was I truly in love with him?

_What the hell is going on with me ?!?_

I sighed with frustration.

Again I heard rustling behind me.

I whipped around, annoyed with my stalker.

"Edward I said…"

I stopped as I saw a huge pair of golden eyes looking at me. The massive sand colored wolf poked its head out of the brush and nudged my shoulder gently.

"Hey Seth." I smiled and patted the huge wolf's head.

He whimpered, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise. Get out of here and have fun."

I let out a shriek as a giant wet tongue lapped at my cheek.

"Ewwww… Dog breath."

I stuck my tongue out at Seth and pinched my nose jokingly.

He chuckled and winked at me before disappearing into the bushes.

A few seconds later I heard a howl in the distance.

"Bye Seth…" I whispered.

**JPOV**

I made my way back to the house slowly.

I wasn't in a rush to see anyone.

I was too pissed.

Alice…the love of my life…yeah…

I sighed as the house came into sight. I paused deciding if I wanted to go in or just run away and never look back.

I tilted my head to the side, seeing a note posted to the window. I grabbed it, growing annoyed as I recognized the handwriting.

**Have faith. **

**I love you and would never steer you in the wrong direction.**

**You'll be kissing the ground I walk on when everything is said and done.**

**We're your family and we all love you.**

**Your present is in the garage.**

**Don't try to pretend you don't love it.**

**Bella needs you **

**Get your ass into the garage Mr. Whitlock.**

**Love,**

**Alice **

_Hmmm.. she's really thought this one out. What the fuck is going on with my wife?!_

I crumbled up the paper and threw it to the ground.

I turned to walk away.

Gritting my teeth I stood there, unable to decide what to do.

"Aww… Hell!" I threw my hands up in the air. I knew Alice wouldn't be going through all this trouble if she didn't see something big coming out of it. I knew better than to doubt her visions.

I pulled my shirt off and headed into the house to get changed.

I grimaced at the thumping noise and moans coming out of Emmett and Rosalie's room.

Those two put bunnies to shame.

I entered my room and shut the door.

Pulling off my jeans, I made my way to the antique dresser. I smiled rubbing my fingers against the aged wood. It had been a gift from Esme. I really did love her. She was so selfless, doing whatever she could to make those she loved happy. Just like Bella…

I pulled out a white T Shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. I looked in the mirror, creasing my brow in disgust. I ran my hand down my scarred chest. I looked like the monster that Edward has always made me out to be. Alice had told me time and time again that they didn't bother her but I could feel that they did.

I pulled the shirt over my head and slid into the jeans. I grabbed my black jacket and slid on my black leather cowboy boots. Looking in the mirror once more, I sighed.

_Guess I'm not too terrible looking fully clothed. _

I walked down stairs, hesitating at the garage door.

_Okay Alice, let's see the damage._

I looked over the vehicles. At the end of the row of cars was a large vehicle covered with a brown tarp.

I walked slowly towards it, raising my eyebrow. I grasped the tarp and tugged it off.

_Nice_

I ran my hand along the side of the black F-250, smiling when I reached the front.

_Really Alice? Bull Horns?_

I laughed out loud as I opened the door and stepped up into the truck. The cab reeked from the tan leather seats. I gripped the steering wheel. My smile faded as I thought of Alice. She should be in the seat next to me, not off running around where ever the hell she was. I sighed, getting ready to slide out of the truck when I heard a vibrating sound.

I picked up the phone from the center console.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jasper. I knew you would be needing a new one of these. So tell me how much you love my gift!"

"Alice, you know I like it but you should be here with me. I miss you."

There was a pause

"Jasper… I miss you too. But you must understand… Everything I have done has been for a reason. I promise you an explanation when we return tonight. Things are getting ready to change for us Jazz. You won't be happy…at first, but I promise you that it is best for both of us."

I growled. "And what exactly does that mean?!?! Alice, how long have I been with you? Are you ending our marriage on the phone?!?!"

Another pause…

"We'll talk when I get home. Right now Bella needs you. She's in Port Angeles. She and Edward are fighting. She's alone right now, in the park. Go be her knight in shining armor. Please?"

"Why is that my problem?!"

She giggled.

"Fine, act like a hard ass, if that's what you want. I know you will go to her. Don't forget to feed the human. I love you Jazz."

_Click_

I sat there for a moment, starring at the phone. I sat it down and picked up the key.

The engine roared to life.

This wasn't about Alice or our marriage. This is about Bella. Right now she needs me and I wasn't going to let her down.

The garage door opened and I put the truck in reverse.

Edward had made too many mistakes. It was at that moment that I decided that if Edward wasn't going to be there for her I would.

I put spun the truck around and put it in drive. Bella's beautiful face in my mind, I stepped on the gas and sped down the drive way.

**Sorry Guys, No Lemons in this chapter.**

**However, something tells me that things may get pretty heated for Jasper and Bella in Chapter six, after all, she is still dolled up in that oh so sexy outfit.**

**Be looking for more of Jacob, Seth, and the rest of our Wolfie friends in future chapters.**

**Thoughts on Morgan anyone?**

**Oh yeah, **

**Jasper gets to meet Travis in the next chapter.**

**I'm sure that will go over smooth…or not.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 4!! **

**You guys are the greatest.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Oh yeah,**

**I'm thinking that later on in the story I might introduce a vampire puppy or kitty.**

**But I need a name.**

**Any ideas?**

**Look for Chapter six before the weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the large park. It wasn't hard to find. I picked up on her scent almost immediately after entering the city. I carefully took in my surroundings before stepping out of the truck. I saw no sign of Edward, though his scent still lingered heavily in the damp air. I detected another unusual smell. It was pungent, and somewhat familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it but I know that I recognized the scent from somewhere.

Again, I found myself wondering what the hell I was doing. Why was I worried about Edward's mate? Why was I so concerned over the safety of a horribly clumsy teenage girl? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with an answer to my questions. I couldn't figure out what it was about her that made me want to protect her, to comfort her, and to make her happy. I could tell there was more to Bella than what met the eye. Her little show earlier proved that she was much more confident than what she let on. I wanted to bring out more of that hidden side.

Shoving my hands in my jacket pockets, I entered the park. Having fed recently, the close proximity of so many humans didn't bother me. Attending school had been different. I constantly focused on the bloodlust; the burning in my throat was unbearable. When the humans joked about me looking as though I was "Constantly in pain", they had no idea how true that was. They had no idea how badly I wanted to alleviate my pain by ripping their throats out and draining them completely. Luckily Alice and Edward had always been there to stop me.

Now, I found that I didn't need them so much. I was actually quite proud of my progress. I had been making excellent progress before that dreadful night.

One small paper cut destroyed that.

One tiny drop of blood was all it took to free the raging beast from within me. Had it been any other human, I would have been able to walk away, to hold my breath and calm the monster. She was different. Her blood smelled so… irresistible. It called to me, making me see red. I couldn't help myself. But I am stronger now. I can control it. I would never hurt her just to satisfy my own greed. I will have to learn to deal with that enticing scent of hers. The burning will subside after time. I was already doing so much better.

I breathed in deeply, smiling slightly as that sweet scent grew stronger. I passed an empty bench, noticing that the pungent smell was especially strong here, as was Edward's.

As I followed the winding stone path, the chatter of the humans began to fade. It was replaced by the gentle trickle of flowing water.

I had often admired Bella's beauty in secret. Catching a glimpse here and there, and then taking the time to reflect on it when not in Edward's presence. But nothing compared to what I saw on the path a few yards in front of me. Bella sat on a large rock near the water. Her eyes were fixed on the small creek. She rested her head on her knees which she held tightly to her chest. Make up stained her cheeks, outlining the path of her tears. She rocked slightly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She was feeling so much right now; pain, confusion, heartbreak, guilt, and fear. She looked so vulnerable and yet still so very beautiful.

I focused on calming her and watched as her shoulders began to relax. She sniffled and wiped her face with Edward's jacket. I stopped just behind her, closing my eyes and pushing the burn in my throat to the back of my mind. She was still unaware of my presence. I smiled as she leaned forward and picked up a small stone. She turned it in her hand several times before tossing it into the water, letting out a defeated whine as it sank. I chuckled causing her to jump. I knelt down and scooped up a nice sized pebble. She watched as I launched the pebble towards the water. It skipped five times before making landfall on the other side of the creek.

"And that's how it's done, darlin'" I winked down at her.

She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Show off."

I shrugged and plopped (if you could describe the movement as a plop, as it was awfully graceful) down on to the grass next to her. She resumed resting her head on her knees and gazed blindly at the creek. I watched as she blinked back tears that threatened make an escape down her cheek. I chewed the inside of my cheek for a moment before leaning my head against her leg. She stiffened at the contact. Though she masked it quickly, I felt the surge of excitement at my touch.

I smiled to myself and nuzzled against her leg for a moment before looking up at her. I was pleased to find those gorgeous eyes peering back at me.

"Want to tell me about it?" I reached up and gently wiped away a tear that had managed to escape.

She bit her bottom lip, considering it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No. Actually I want to forget about it. Just for a little while. I'm tired of spending so much time feeling stressed."

"Hmm..." I titled my head against her leg again, not bothering to push the subject.

I felt her shift and sensed her hand hovering above my head. To my delight I felt her fingers brush against my hair. I leaned into her touch as she stroked my wavy blonde locks. A small smile graced her lips. "So soft," she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her.

Suddenly her stomach growled - loudly. She appeared startled by the unexpected noise.

"Suppose its feeding time for the human then?"

I stood, offering her my hand. She looked at it for a moment then looked up at me. "Oh come on, why act shy now? You certainly weren't acting so shy with that piece of celery earlier." I winked and motioned to my extended hand.

She placed her hand it to mine. I felt a rush as her warm hand touched my cold one. She jumped slightly and blinked. She had felt it too.

'_Well that was different_.'

She glanced at our hands for a few seconds then looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright Miss Isabella, lets go work on making you forget those problems of yours."

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "Sounds like a plan."

**EPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot for the fifth time. I opened the door to get out but as I lifted my eyes, I was stopped dead in my tracks. My jaw actually dropped. Jasper and Bella came strolling out of the park entrance. My shocked stare settled on their entwined fingers. What the hell kind of mind tricks was he playing on my Bella? Why did she look so happy? She giggled and pressed herself against his arm. A deep growl escaped my throat. Jasper's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at me.

_Don't do it brother. This is your fault_.

I growled again and slowly closed the door. I clenched the steering wheel so hard that it snapped in two. I growled again, even more furious. He led Bella to a large black truck and helped her get in. Then, he walked around the truck, locking eyes with me again.

_Go home Edward_.

He got in and the engine of the truck roared to life. I sat still, starring straight ahead as the truck pulled out of the lot. Bella hadn't even noticed I was there. I punched what was left of the steering wheel, wincing as I heard the engine crash to the ground. I stepped out of my now ruined car and starred in the direction Jasper had taken Bella.

"She would have been safer with the fucking wolves."

I casually strolled out of the parking lot. Tracking them would be no problem.

Bella would be safe in my arms by the end of the night. She would fall asleep with me holding her. Just like it was supposed to be. Bella and I will put this behind us. It was just a small disagreement. She is young. She doesn't realize how dangerous Jasper is. She may have gotten a tiny peak, but she has never seen the real demon that haunts Jasper Whitlock. With my protection, she never will. She will be my wife. She will spend the rest of her life with me. Jasper isn't going to take that away from me. I will not allow it.

**BPOV**

"Nice truck."

Jasper blinked. He relaxed a bit and smiled at me. The smile never reached his eyes.

"I suppose it is."

My stomach growled again. I faced the window so he wouldn't see me blush.

He chuckled and I groaned inwardly. That will be something I won't miss once I'm changed…Assuming that is even going to happen now.

Jasper must have sensed my mild anxiety. He cleared his throat. I looked over at him and was rewarded with that absolutely sexy smile.

"So Isabella, where would you like to eat? We'll go anywhere your heart, or should I say stomach desires."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes Mam."

We came to a stop at a red light. I thought for a moment, nibbling slightly on my bottom lip. I noticed Jasper's eyes focus on the slight movement. His eyes darkened a bit. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked the sexiest smirk I had ever seen.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?" I stuck my tongue out again. Before I could blink, I found myself starring into Jasper's eyes. He tugged my tongue gently with his teeth, before running is tongue over my bottom lip. The light turned green and he casually leaned back into his seat.

"Because you never know when something is going to come along and bite it off."

I was dumbfounded. I starred at him wide eyed, temporarily unable to form coherent thoughts. If people could literally melt, there would have been a huge puddle of Bella steaming on the floor of Jasper's new truck.

After a few moments I realized two things. First, I noticed that the truck had stopped moving. Second, I was still gawking at Jasper with my mouth open. I snapped my mouth shut and felt the heat rising in my cheeks. Jasper chuckled but didn't say anything. I looked out the window. We were parked in front of a rather nice restaurant. Jasper opened the door to get out. He stopped and sent me a questioning look.

"Is everything okay?"

I fidgeted in my seat a bit.

"Hey Jasper, I was thinking that maybe we could just hit the McDonald's drive thru. Then maybe we could drive around for a while and just talk. I'd like to know more about you if that's okay."

He smiled warmly, and then pulled the door shut.

"Sounds like a plan, Darlin'."

I leaned back into the seat and for the first time in a while, I relaxed. It felt wonderful. I felt light, and even, dare I say it; care free?

"Are you doing this?"

"Doing what Darlin'?"

"Making me feel this way?"

He looked at me momentairly, gaging my emtions.

"No, Isabella." He smiled and turned his attention towards the road.

We rode in silence until we reached McDonalds. I ordered a burger, fries and a vanilla shake. Jasper paid for my meal and made a face as he handed me the bag. I opened the bag and went for the fries. I giggled when I noticed Jasper had put the windows down.

"That smelly?"

Jasper looked at me and raised his eye brow.

"No, it smells delicious."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're full of shit Jasper Hale."

"Whitlock." He corrected me.

I stuck my tounge out again, then sipped on my shake.

We road around for a few hours. I found it extremly easy to talk to Jasper. My face was actually aching from smiling so much. We talked about everything and anything. I couldn't help but feel sad as we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign on the highway.

Jasper looked at me for a moment. He must have picked up on what I was feeling. I couldn't read his expression.

"You're sad?"

I looked at my hands and started fidgeting with the zipper of Edward's jacket.

"Uhh.. yeah, well its just that I was having a really good time and I'm not really ready for it to be over."

I closed my eyes as I felt Jasper's hand rest on mine. He tugged the zipper out of my grasp and entwined his fingers with mine.

"I'm glad you feel that way Bella. It has been nice feeling like a man and not a monster for once. Thank you."

"Jasper, I…"

I was cut off as my phone began to vibrate.

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Uh…It's Alice."

Jasper nodded, placing his hand back on the steering wheel. I was saddened by the loss of contact. I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice. Whats up?"

"Just wanted to remind you about our shopping trip tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes slightly.

"How could I forget?"

She giggled.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Look, we're going to be leaving pretty early so you should probably get Jasper to drop you off at your house so you can get to bed early."

I sensed a slight change in her tone.

"But I thought I could come over and spend some time with you guys. It's still early Alice."

"Please Bella…"

She sounded distressed.

"Uh…sure Alice. I guess you're right."

"Thanks Bella! See you bright and early. And we'll talk tomorrow. I promise. Love you! Get your butt right to bed!"

"See you tomorrow…"

I closed my phone and looked at Jasper.

He looked pissed.

"So…"

"I heard."

We headed towards my house. Jasper looked so unhappy. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what. So I kept my mouth shut and was almost thankful when we pulled into my drive way. I looked at Jasper again. He forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I had a wonderful time today Bella."

"Me too. Thanks Jasper."

"I'd like to spend more time with you if you have no objections."

I was pleasantly surprised. Jasper dissapeared from his seat and opened my door for me. I took his hand and stepped down. He walked me to the house, still holding my hand.

When we reached the door he pulled me towards him. I was surprised by the hug and leaned into him, resting my head against his chest. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what was going on at the Cullen residence but I had a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Jasper loosed his grip on me and pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

I pulled off Edward's jacket and handed it to Jasper.

"Uh…would you give this to Edward please?"

"Of course." He took the jacket, frowning at it slightly.

"Call me tomorrow?" I blushed and felt pretty silly for asking.

He smiled warmly at me.

"Sounds like a plan Isabella."

I held my breath as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I turned my head and our lips touched for just a second. It sent shot a tingling sensation all over my body. I pulled back, my face flushed. I heard a growl in the distance.

Jasper heard it as well, he tilted his head in the direction of the noise.

I turned and opened the door slowly. "Well I better get in before I find myself on one of those "When nature attacks" shows."

"Nature…" His eyes were still fixed on the tree line.

"Night Jasper."

"Good night Darlin'."

I shut the door and leaned against it. I couldn't help but smile. What started out as a horrible day turned into the one of the best freakin' days ever.

"Thanks Mr. Whitlock." I whispered before making my way up the stares. I found myself humming as I reached my bed room. I opened the door and spun around, still humming. I giggled as I threw myself onto my bed.

"Sounds like someone had a good time."

I froze and slowly looked up to find Edward seated in the chair next to my bed.

"Hello, love."

**JPOV**

I slowly pulled down the winding path to our home. Something was definatly going on and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be too pretty.

I reached the house, not bothering to pull I into the garage.

I could already feel the tention in the air.

I stepped out of the truck.

Alice was siting on the step waiting for me.

"Hey Jazz."

"Alice…."

"Does it ride smooth? It suits you, you know."

"Its great…"

"We need to talk babe."

"Yea?" I crossed my arms.

The door opened and a tall, dair hair vampire stepped out. I tensed as he stepped behind Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeazing it gently.

I snarled at him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!"

That was the last thing I remembered before my vision went red.

********************************************************

**Sorry for taking so long to update. A lot is going on right now. The father of my two kids whom I have been with for 6 years left me so its kinda hard writing a love story. Anyone have any single friends in Maryland??!?!?!**


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

"JASPER! JASPER PLEASE!!!"

She sounded so terrified…I could feel her-desperate, helpless, distressed, horrified, guilty

The red haze began to fade and the world around me became clear. I was a good twenty yards away from the house. My hands were around his neck. He grasped my arms but made no attempt to fight. I looked down at him and growled.

"I'm not a monster." I whispered, trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

He began to put pressure on my arms, trying to free himself. I tightened my grip and slammed him to the ground. I let out an animalistic roar as the red began to blur my vision again.

"Don't move." I ordered through clenched teeth.

I had so much rage built up. I had never been able to control myself once I had passed the breaking point. The beast in me took control and destroyed everything. Not now. I'm not a monster.

The vampire started to squirm.

I picked him up and slammed him down again, causing a cloud of dust to form around us. I felt my fingers puncture his flesh as I tightened my grip on his neck even more. He starred at me wide-eyed.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

I closed my eyes. My senses were so alert. I could hear Alice timidly approaching me. I could hear Emmett and Rose arguing over Emmett wanting to interfere. I could hear Carlisle holding Esme close, whispering in her ear to comfort her. Something was missing…

Why didn't I hear Edward?

I titled my head towards the house slightly.

Nothing.

No…

"Don't get up until I'm gone or I'll rip your fucking head off. Got that?"

He nodded weakly.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and yanked her in front of me. I heard her cry out but her cry stirred nothing in me. I squeezed her hand until I heard a cracking noise. I forced myself to let her go. She looked so afraid but I didn't care. I narrowed my eyes and leaned over her until my lips brushed her ear.

"I'll deal with you later."

Then the wind was hitting my face. I couldn't run fast enough.

How Could I have been so stupid? Why did I leave her alone?

BPOV

"Did we have fun today, love?"

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?" He was using that same voice he always used when trying not to scare a human; the same voice he had used the very first time he spoke to me. He stood and took a step forward.

"Edward, I thought I told you I need some time to clear my head." I tried to sound stern but it didn't phase him.

"Why Bella, I gave you the whole afternoon You know nights are mine."

I was for the first time since I had met him, truly afraid of Edward. Something wasn't right. Can vampires have break downs?

"I think its going to take more than one afternoon to work out my issues Edward."

I stiffened as I felt the bed shift under his weight.

"I really don't think this is a good night."

"And why is that? Did Jasper tire you out today, darlin'?"

I closed my eyes as his strong arms wrapped around me and against him a little to snugly.

He kissed my neck softly. I fought against the urge to lean into his touch. Something wasn't right with him,

For once I found myself afraid of the monster hidden in Edward. The one he tried so hard to hide from me. The reason he never let things go to far. I had never feared it, I didn't believe it there really was a monster lurking in there. Now I had the feeling I was getting ready to find myself face to face with it.

"Edward, I was upset. He was being a good friend and comforted me."

"Ha! That's rich. And tell me Bella, love, was he being a such a wonderful friend when your tongue was in his mouth today? I know I am a little old fashioned so forgive me for not being up to date on the latest greetings. I'm sure everyone is doing it."

He pulled me even closer, crushing my body against it. I started having a hard time breathing.

I should have of done the smart thing and agreed with him and tried to talk him down.

But apparently I'm not too bright…

"You were spying on me?! Jesus Edward, Stalk much?!"

He ran his tongue across my ear., nipping at it gently.

"Is this what you want Bella?"

"Edward…"

He spun me around so that I was facing him. Edward starting kissing my the way I had wanted him to for all this time. He wasn't being gentle, he wasn't treating me like a porcelain doll. I had wanted this so bad. Not now…Now I was terrified.

"Edward stop!" I tried to struggle against him. It was useless. His tongue moved roughly in my mouth. It was starting to hurt. The more I struggled, the rougher he was. I screamed into his mouth.

Then I tasted it.

My blood.

He had bitten my lip too hard and now I was bleeding directly into the mouth of an emotionally unstable vampire.

As he continued to kiss me, I could taste his venom. There was so much. I gagged. He pulled away and grabbed my hair, jerking my head to the side. He leaned down and sniffed my neck. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming.

My bedroom door flew open and I heard the deafening boom of a gunshot. My ears rang. I looked at the hole in my ceiling and then towards the door. The noise had distracted Edward. He looked at me wide-eyed, his eyes slowly turning back to amber. Tears were running down my face, blood trickled from my lip.

"Bella…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Charlie cocked the gun.

Edward lifted himself off of me. Charlie grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him towards the doorway. Edward allowed it. Charlie pointed the gun at Edward.

"You stay put." He turned to me. I have never seen Charlie so angry. If it weren't for the whole unstable vampire thing, I'd dare say he looked more fierce than Edward. "You okay Bells?"

"Yea Dad."

He nodded at me and turned back to Edward. He was gone.

"Son of a bitch."

Charlie looked at the door then at me. He was torn between going after Edward and comforting me. Finally, he sighed and put his gun down. He walked over to me and sat on the end of my bed. Charlie had never been much of a shoulder to cry on but right now I needed him and he was there. I crawled into his arms and began to sob. He stroked my head and rocked me in his lap.

"You're okay Bells. You're okay."

Suddenly there was a loud screech outside. It was followed by the sound of two animals fighting. They sounded pretty far away from the house.

"Don't worry Bells. We had a call that a couple of mountain lions had been coming close to town. I'll call animal control. You're fine in here." He propped me up on a pillow and tucked me in. "You gonging to be okay Kido?"

"Yeah Dad. Good night. I love you."

He shut the door and I was alone. I felt numb. I closed my eyes and shut out the world, the sound of the big cats fighting had faded into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

**I didn't even see it coming. One second I was running, trying to clear my head, to forget what I had just done. Then I was on the ground, pain shooting through my shoulder. Jasper's teeth sunk into my hard flesh, his venom shot flames across my shoulder and back. I grabbed him by his hair and yanked him off. He took a step back and glared at me through black eyes.**

"**What the fuck did you do? I can smell her all over you!"**

**I narrowed my eyes at him and snarled. I knew I was wrong. But this was none of his business. This was between Bella and myself. She would forgive me and everything would be fine. Jasper needed to back off. She was my mate. **

"**Bella is mine."**

**Jasper took a step towards me. His eyes focused on my mouth and widened. One thought crossed his mind and I found myself on the ground again.**

'_**blood…'**_

**I stood and quickly spun out of his way as he lunged at me. It went on for what seemed like hours. If it weren't for my abilities, he would have torn me to shreds. For the first time in my existence as a vampire, I thanked god for my power. He didn't need my powers. He dodged almost every hit. Even knowing his every move before he had even made up his mind, I frequently found myself on the forest floor. **

**Jasper lunged again. I was one step ahead his time. I turned and kicked his jaw, sending him into a tree. The tree cracked and splintered into tiny pieces. I crouched down, waiting for Jasper to immerge from the trees. **

**That's when I heard it.**

**Humans. Two of them and they were heading our way. I turned my head in their direction. **

**Suddenly Jasper was on me. **

"**Jasper!" I hissed at him. He continued to hit me again and again. I tired to read him but couldn't. There were no coherent thoughts. **

"**Jasper stop!" I heard cracking as Jasper pounded his fists into my chest. **

**Jasper grabbed me by my throat. He lifted me so that I was eye level as raised his fist again.**

"**Holly Shit…." His black eyes looked in the direction of the noise. He let out a low growl.**

"**Jasper….." I suddenly found myself free of Jasper's grasp. I jumped up and cringed at the screams coming from behind me. I turned slowly. Jasper was crouched over one of the men. His teeth were buried in his neck. The man struggled weakly. **

**The smell of the fresh blood hit me, almost knocking me to the ground. I took off after the second human who has escaped and was running towards their truck. I leapt into air and came crashing down on him. I grabbed him by his hair and twisted his head sharply. The world around me became fuzzy before fading to black. **

**When I came to I found myself clinging to the lifeless body, desperately trying to get more blood from the drained corpse. I pushed the body away from me and stood slowly. I looked around. Jasper was long gone. I approached the body he had abandoned. It was mutilated beyond any recognition. I sighed and walked at a human pace back to my victim. I felt disgusted with myself as I knelt down and began the cruel desecration.**

**BPOV**

**I woke up to the sound of people talking outside. I stretched and walked over to my window. The whole police station was in my back yard as well as countless other people. I stepped back from the window and turned towards my dresser to grab some sweat pants. I stopped when I saw him sitting in my chair. He was looking down so that I couldn't see his face.**

"**Bella…."**

**I walked over to him cautiously . Slowly, I put my hand on his shoulder. **

"**Jasper?"**

**He looked up at me and my jaw dropped. His eyes were bright red. I took a step back but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. **

"**Please Bella…"**

**I wrapped my arms around him and he buried his face into my chest.**

"**I'm here Jasper. It will be okay. I promise." I stroked his hair.**

**He pulled me closer and I rested my chin on his head. I closed my eyes and sighed. Something about this just felt right. I felt like I was exactly were I was supposed to be. **

**Sorry for the short update guys. I'm already working on the next chapter. I promise to have it up within a week ****J Thanks for sticking with me everyone. You guys are great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I stroked Jasper's hair gently, not saying a word. We held each other for what seemed liked hours. I jumped as a loud knock on my door brought me back to reality.

"Bells, its me. Alice is downstairs waiting for you but we need to have a talk before you go."

I ran my hand across Jasper's cheek, looking into his ruby eyes. He put his cold hand on mine, holding it to his face for a few seconds and smiled at me sadly. Regretfully, I pulled my hand away from his face and turned towards the door.

"I'm getting dressed dad, I'll be down in a few!"

I waited until I heard his heavy footsteps fade before I turned around to say something to Jasper.

"Jasper …"

I stopped in mid-sentence. The chair was empty. I sighed as I watched my curtains blow gently in the breeze from the now open window.

"Damn sneaky vampires…"

My phone buzzed on my bed stand. I picked it up and smiled at the text.

"_Get dressed already Miss B. I'm waiting so very impatiently. I don't have forever you know…..well technically I do but that's besides the point. Get your ass down here. Love you!! XOXOXO -A"_

I slid into a pair of faded jeans and a tight fitting rock tee. I slid on my flats and grabbed my bag and hurried down stairs. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on but I knew I was getting some answers from the little pixie.

I jumped off the bottom step and spun around the corner. I slammed into Charlie's back hard. I fell backwards and landed on my butt with a hard thud.

Charlie spun around and pulled me up.

"You okay, Kido?"

I laughed embarrassed as I looked around the room filled with police officers and people I didn't know. They were all starring at me. I looked down at me feet as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Come to the kitchen so we can talk."

I followed him without saying a word.

Once we were in the kitchen Charlie leaned against the counter and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's going on Dad?"

I looked out of the kitchen window.

In the middle of the yard sat the Forks Animal Control truck. The lights were still flashing and one door was open.

I thought of the night before. The sound of the big cats fighting, Charlie saying he would call animal control….Edward's erratic behavior….Jasper's eyes….

"Oh my god…." I felt dizzy and grasped the counter for support.

"The cats are still on the loose Bells. There isn't much left of the those two boys that came out here to take care of them. It happened so close to the house Bells…It could have been you. Until those animals are captured and killed I don't want you to step one foot out of this house alone."

Charlie looked up at me.

"Look at you, you're pale and shaking. I'm sorry Bella. Maybe you should go to Jacksonville with your mother. I don't think Forks is good for you."

I shook my head.

"No Dad, I'm fine. Really…Just a little shocked. Do you mind if I go shopping with Alice?"

Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Go have fun Bells. But don't you and Alice go anywhere near the woods. You go straight from that door to her car when you leave and straight from that car to this door when you get home. Understand?"

"I got it Dad. I love you."

**APOV**

Charlie was getting ready to wrap things up with Bella. I snuck out of the crowded living room and waiting by the front door for Bella to exit the kitchen.

Bella shot me a questioning look before walking past me and out of the door. I smiled at Charlie and have him a quick hug.

"I promise we'll stay safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to Bella."

Charlie shook his head and patted me on the back.

"Like I haven't heard that from a Cullen…"

I smiled and walked outside, pulling the door shut behind me.

I looked at Bella sitting in the passenger seat of the car and took an unnecessary breath.

"Okay Alice, She won't be too upset…"

I walked over to the car and smiled as I slid gracefully into the driver seat.

"You ready to do some serious shopping Bella?"

She looked out the window the as the paramedics loaded the first body bag into the ambulance.

"You ready to let me know what the hell has been going on?"

'_Here we go Alice….'_

"Well…for starters Bella, Jasper and I are no longer together."

She turned to me with a shocked expression.

"I've met someone else, my true mate. I've known long before I met Jasper that he wasn't my true destiny. I knew that we had to be together to find our true place in life. Just like Edward isn't your destiny. They were like stepping stones, leading to where we truly belong. Without those stones to help us along our way, we would have lost our path and never had made it home… Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

I looked at Bella. She starred out the window and remained silent until we were almost at our destination.

"What happened last night?"

"Jasper knew that something was off with Edward. He was worried about you. He wanted to make sure you were safe and he ran into an…unstable Edward leaving your house. Jasper saw the blood on Edward and lost it. I couldn't see it. Edward was too out of to make rational decisions and Jasper was acting on instinct. I wish I could have seen what was coming and stopped it. Those two humans showed up in the heat of the fight. Jasper came back and told us everything. We haven't seen Edward. Bella you must understand that even though we fight these urges and try to live a normal life style among humans, we are still vampires."

"I understand."

I parked the car in front of the huge mall.

"You okay Bella?"

"I'm fine…just a little shell shocked I guess though I am not entirely surprised. Edward and I have been having issues lately and I have been doing a lot of thinking."

I squealed and clapped my hands.

"Oh Bella! You're not mad! I love you so much. Everything will be great. I promise. I'm so happy and you will be too."

"Alice, what does Carlisle think of this? Will you guys be leaving?"

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and tapped the steering wheel a few times.

"There will be a family meeting tonight but the majority of the vote will be to stay, at least for now."

"Does Jasper know?"

"Yes." I cringed slightly at the memory of a furious Jasper standing over Travis.

"How did he take it?"

"As well as could be expected… Now lets do some shopping!"

BPOV

"Lets do some shopping." I smiled and got out of the car.

Somehow what Alice said had made perfect sense. I had been doubting my relationship with Edward for a while now. I'm not the vulnerable, naive 17 year old girl that fell for him. I thought of holding Jasper, how right it felt. I thought of the way he looked at me when I was trying to seduce Edward, I thought of his scent, I couldn't keep my mind off of him. I felt a warm feeling from inside and couldn't hide the smile that crept to my lips at the thought of him.

"So are we giving up that whole 'I don't care/Tom boy style? I have soooooo many ideas. We're going to blow Jazz right out of the water!"

I smirked at the little she-devil in front of me.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Alice grabbed my hand and drug me into the mall.

Jasper didn't know what he was in for….

*************************************

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are getting ready to heat up for Bella and Jazz. Hope Jasper can handle our bad girl Bella. And what of Edward? And our wolfie friends? Stay tuned to find out :P

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"Alice, I really don't think that even constitutes as being a bra." I frowned at the small piece of fabric she held up. She appeared to eye the pieces of lace and flimsy fabric for a few seconds.

"It does." She stuck her tongue out at me and threw the hanger atop the pile of clothes on her arm. I sighed and blew a few strands of hair out of my face.

I know I needed a change. I'm sick and tired of the old Bella but change should happen in baby steps. I was enjoying spending time with my favorite sister but after four hours of shopping I was ready to scream. The reality of what had happened last night was starting to sink in. I couldn't rid myself of the image of a deranged Edward hovering over me. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, Edward would still be his very rational and perfect self. Those animal control guys would still be alive. What had happened? A few months ago Edward was my entire life. And what about Alice and Jasper... Would they still be together if I had never moved here? I know that I am definitely attracted to Jasper but I know almost nothing about him. What if this is some crush and when I snap back in to reality and everything will have been ruined.

I buried my head in my hands, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Alice please… I think I have enough new clothes for right now. I am really ready to leave."

Alice looked slightly disappointed and headed to the register with the mound of clothes. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

I smiled thankfully as she paid the clerk.

We rode back to Forks in complete silence. Alice turned off of the highway in the direction of the Cullen's home. I bit my lip. I didn't feel up to facing any of them. I'm sure Rose will blame me; and what if Edward is there?

"Alice, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go home."

Alice blinked in confusion and turned to me.

"Don't you want to attend the family meeting? You are family you know."

I fidgeted in my seat.

"You know that I think of you as my sister. All of you are my family. I love you guys. This is just a bit much for me right now and I just need some time to think."

Alice frowned. "I didn't see that coming…in fact; I can't see what you'll be doing at all."

I shrugged. "Maybe because I haven't made up my mind?"

"Maybe…"

After a few more minutes of silence, we turned on to my road.

Alice made a face. "What is that wet dog smell?"

I looked up and saw the rabbit parked behind Charlie's cruiser.

"Jacob!" I smiled. This is exactly what I needed. If anyone could get my mind off of what was going on and make me feel better, Jake was the one to do it.

We pulled into the driveway and Jacob came bounding out of the house followed by Charlie.

"Really Bella?" I smiled at the agitated Alice.

"Call me tonight Alice?"

"Of course." She stiffened as Jake opened the car door for me.

"Need a hand with those bags miss?"

"Sure Jake! I'm glad to see you!" I stepped out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Alice popped the trunk and Jacob gasped.

"Damn Bella….Did you buy the whole mall?"

I playfully elbowed him in the side. He chuckled and began gathering the bags.

Charlie walked to the car to greet Alice.

"You girls have fun?"

"Sure did Charlie. Bella endeared much longer than I thought she would."

Charlie chuckled and leaned closer to the car.

"Look Alice, I have a lot of respect for Dr. Cullen. You are welcome here any time…As for that brother of yours, if he steps one foot on this property, he is dead. Be sure to let him know."

"I'll tell him Charlie."

"Good. Now you have a good day Alice and please stay out of the woods until those mountain lions are caught and killed."

"Of course Chief Swan. Bye Bella. I call you later!"

I waved at Alice and followed Jacob into the house.

Jacob crinkled his nose at me. "You really stink Bells."

I laughed. "The same has been said about you, pup."

He turned and stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled and followed him up the stairs.

"You can just throw all that stuff on the bed."

"You kids better leave that door open!" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Sure thing, Charlie. You know you can trust me."

"Ha! Trust you? You're Billy Black's kid. I know better." Charlie smiled and made way in to the kitchen in search of another beer.

Jacob tossed the bags on to the bed. The little black thing that Alice described as being a bra slid out of a bag on onto the floor in front of Jake.

"Oh my god…" I ran to snatch it but he was too fast. He grabbed the bra and held it above my head.

"Christ Bella! That's one lucky leech." I jumped up and down trying to reach the bra but it was no use.

"Shut up Jake!" I crossed my arms and plopped down on my bed with a huff. He tossed the bra aside and sat down next to me.

"So what's up with the surprise visit?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Can't a werewolf just stop by to visit his leech loving best friend?" He smiled but it quickly faded.

"Jacob?"

"Look Bella, it's about those two men that were killed last night… Please don't be upset."

Oh no! The treaty... I began to toy with the zipper on my jacket.

"Okay..."

EPOV

I watched the house from the tree line. Alice pulled into the garage. She paused and cast a sad glance in my direction.

'_No matter what happens, you're my brother and I love you._'

I really wish she would keep her thoughts to herself.

I'm sure that none of them are expecting to see me at this little meeting.

Those deaths were not my fault. I tried to warn Jasper…

I will make this right.

I will have my family and I will have my Bella.

**Sorry for not updating guys. I know this chapter was uneventful but the next one will be action packed. Does this mean war between the Cullens and the tribe? What will happen when Jasper and Edward meet face to face at Carlisle's meeting? And what does a late night visit from a certain vampire mean for Bella? Stay tuned to find out!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, 2.6k hits yesterday. Sorry for the wait guys but I am back now. I do realize that there are a lot of errors in my typing. The program I had been using was terrible and I didn't spend too much time proof reading. Hopefully future chapters will be a bit neater. Thanks for all your support. Keep those reviews coming **** Enjoy!!**

**CPOV**

I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason. In all my years of being, I have found this to be true. Things are always sorted out, one way or another. None the less, this situation has been especially stressful for me and the ties that hold this family together. Emse placed her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. I gave her a brief smile.

"How long do we have to wait?"

I looked across the table at Rosalie. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot impatiently. Emmett rubbed her arm soothingly and I smiled sympathetically at her. Rosalie came off as being cold and heartless but this affected her in more ways most of the family noticed. She longs for a normal life. She loathes having to pack up and start all over. Even if it doesn't happen right now, it will...soon. She knows this.

"We will wait for the rest of the family, Rosalie. This is important and I would like for everyone to have the chance to voice their opinion."

She stared at the table, still tapping her foot.

"How do we even know they're going to show?"

"Edward is outside and Jasper will be here shortly. Bella won't be joining us this evening."

I stood and nodded at Alice. "Thank you Alice."

"Now, if you excuse me, I will go see Edward in. I suggest that you all remain as calm as possible once Jasper arrives. With the amount of stress he is under, I doubt it would be wise to subject him to anymore."

I walked across the house at a human pace. I opened the door and stepped outside.

'_I know you're here, son_. _Please come join us inside. Jasper will be here shortly and we're prepared to discuss what need to be done.'_

Edward emerged from the forest slowly, his hands in his pockets. He stared at the ground. Though it might seem a little unfair, I hold Edward dearest of all my children. I love them all very much but none of them share the bond that Edward and I share. Perhaps it is because he was the first. I cannot say for sure. He walked past me and into the house. I put my hand on his shoulder has he stood in the door way of the dining room. He ran his hand through his hair and took as seat next to Alice. Rosalie glared at him but said nothing. Judging by the look on Edward's face, she was giving him a literal piece of her mind.

We sat in silence for a few moments longer before Jasper appeared in the door way. He leaned against wall; arms crossed, and looked at Edward with his brilliantly crimson eyes. Edward returned the stare with equally blood red eyes - A silent reminder of the reason for this meeting.

I stood once more. Everyone's eyes fell on me as I began to speak.

"We are not here to point fingers. Two men are dead. What's done is done. What we need to do now is come to agreement on how to deal with this matter. First off I need to ask both of you, do you plan to make this a habit or would you like to stick to the family's preferred diet?"

Edward spoke first. "I am no monster. What happened was a mistake. I had no intention of harming any human. Jasper attacked first and I had to silence the second human before he could tell other what he had seen."

Jasper glared at Edward. I cleared my throat. "Thank you Edward, I will have to ask you refrain from pointing the blame at anyone. Like I said, we are not here to argue, I would like to keep this as civil as possible."

"Hmph… Well then perhaps you should tell him that is isn't polite to curse, even in one's thoughts."

Jasper smirked.

I rubbed my brow and closed my eyes for a few seconds. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Jasper, please…"

"I apologize Carlisle but as I'm sure you can imagine, it is quiet hard to control one's thoughts. As for my choice of diet, let's just say I am undecided."

Alice stood and placed her hands on the table.

"Jasper! This is no time for sarcasm!"

Jasper let out a low growl at Alice.

"Who says I am being sarcastic?"

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"He is going to stay a vegetarian. I've seen it."

"Thank you Alice, please have a seat." I motioned to Alice's chair and she sat down with a huff.

Jasper glared at Alice. "You know I have had enough of this all knowing Alice bullshit. You're not better than anyone here and you need to stop dictating everyone else's lives. My business no longer concerns you so I suggest you stay out of it."

Alice looked a hurt but remained silent.

"Now for the next question; do we stay and see what happens or do we leave now? I will leave this up to a vote. Esme, dear?"

"I vote that we leave. I would hate to see my family in any danger. We have drawn attention to ourselves. Also, Bella is old enough to come with us if that is what she would like."

"Thank you Esme, Alice?"

"Stay."

I nodded.

"Emmett?"

"Stay."

"Rosalie?"

"Leave. You already look years younger than what you claim to be Carlisle. This is going to happen one way or another. I would rather pack up and settle somewhere now and be done with it."

"Edward?"

"Stay."

"Jasper?"

"I intend to stay, one way or another."

"Very well then, I vote we stay as well. We do have to keep in mind that the treaty has been broken so staying may be a very short term option. As for you Alice, what are your intentions?"

"I intend to remain a part of this family. If not in this house, I will remain close. Travis is my mate and you will all think of him as family soon enough."

Jasper snarled. "I don't want to inconvenience you and your mate. I'll be staying somewhere else."

Rosalie stood and slammed her fist on the table, sending a huge crack down the center of it.

"What is wrong with you Alice?! How can you do this to our family? How can you do this to Jasper?! You're being so selfish! To think that everyone says that I'm the bitch. I think you have me beat in that department, sis."

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to me in shock. "I've heard enough. I think we've accomplished everything this family is capable of for one day. Rosalie, you will be replacing Esme's table. Jasper, Edward I think it would be best if the two of you leave Bella alone for the evening. We've put her through enough."

"But Carlisle, Bella is my mate. We had a little misunderstanding. These things happen, no need to read into it any further than that."

Jasper let out a loud laugh.

"Really? Because last time I checked, Eddy Boy, she needed some time away from you. And as far as I knew, she was enjoying that time with me. So unless your definition of mate and mine are dramatically different, you need to rethink that little statement of yours."

Before anyone could react, Edward lunged out of his chair at Jasper. Jasper was forced into the wall, leaving a huge hole. I jumped up and grabbed Edward from behind. Emmett appeared next to Jasper and tackled him to the ground, holding him there.

Esme stood between us, looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper.

"THIS IS REDICILOUS! YOU TWO WILL NEVER BEHAVE THIS WAY IN MY HOME AGAIN! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

They took their eyes off of each other and looked at my wife. She was absolutely furious. I felt the atmosphere change as Jasper tried to calm her down.

"You stop that Jasper! You two need to act your age instead of acting like a couple of immature school boys! I will not see my family behave like this. Both of you get out of here right now. Come back when you can at least act slightly respectful!"

She spun around and stormed out of the room. I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long night for me.

…………………………………**..**

**BPOV**

I waved to Jake as he pulled out of the drive way. Charlie squeezed my shoulder and turned towards the house. "Come on Kido, let's hit the diner."

I looked at Charlie. "Uh...I don't know dad. I'm really not too hungry." My stomach growled in protest. I had hardly eaten a thing all day but I needed some time to think about what Jacob had just told me.

"Please Bella? It's on me and you look like you could use a sandwich." I laughed.

"Fine, you win. Let me grab my jacket."

I jogged up the steps and into my room. I grabbed the jacket off of my bed and turned towards the door. I paused for a second and looked at the window. A few months ago I would have left it open as an invitation to Edward.

I wiped away a few tears that had fallen at the memory of a happier time.

"Never again." I whispered as I locked the window and closed the curtain. Maybe he would get the idea this time.

……………………………**..**

I picked at my burger and fries.

"Everything okay Bella?"

I looked up at Charlie. I had nearly forgotten he was sitting right next to me.

"Yeah dad…" I coughed. "Uh…Just worried about those mountain lions being so close to the house. I mean even as prepared as those animal control men were….It's just scary, you know?"

"I know. Unfortunately this sort of thing happens around here from time to time. We'll get it taken care of."

I smiled and took a sip of my coke. Charlie seemed satisfied with excuse and went back to demolishing his steak.

My thoughts went back to the warning Jacob had given me earlier….

"_Bella, we know a leech killed those men. The whole area reeked of them. The bodies were mutilated; made to look like an animal did this. We haven't proven that it was your blood suckers that did this. But we will and when we do, the treaty will no longer stand. I know that you love them Bella. I don't want to see you hurt but it is my job to protect my people from them…and let's just say I am pretty damn good at my job."_

"_I… I don't know anything about this Jake. How can you be so sure it was them? I saw the Cullen's earlier today. Everything was normal…"_

"_Bella, I know it was them. I just have to prove it, which shouldn't be too hard. You're still my best friend. I love you and don't want to see you hurt. Please stay away from them Bella. Look I have to go. Got a hot date tonight." He smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere._

"_Oh, well uh… tell Morgan I said hi."_

"_Sure sure."_

_He lifted me into a near bone crushing hug._

"_Please Bella. This doesn't involve you. This treaty has stood long before you and I were born. Don't try to stop something you can't. Please."_

_His lips brushed against my forehead before he let me go. I stood motionless, trying to let everything sink in._

"_Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to polite and walk me out?"_

_I gave him a smile that I know didn't reach my eyes. He gave me the same sad smile and I followed him out of my room._

Charlie cleared his throat.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure was nice to see Jacob. He hasn't been around in a while. I hear that girl he is dating is really nice. Billy says he's barely home now. Kids…"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, Morgan is great." I pushed my plate aside. "So are you ready to get out of here?"

"Sure Bells. Why don't you go ahead and wait in the cruiser while I pay the bill." I nodded and he handed me the keys.

……………………**.**

**JPOV**

I sat in silence in the dark room and waited. I knew I shouldn't be here, but I needed to see her. In all of this chaos, she was the only thing that made sense. I heard the car's engine as they turned onto the street. I smiled in anticipation. I remained still as the front door opened. Bella and Charlie exchanged a few warm words before Bella said good night. The door creaked open and she stepped inside. As she closed the door, the light from the hallway briefly passed over me.

She gasped. "Edward?! Look about last night…I just really need time and I…"

I was standing in front of her before she could blink.

"Relax, darlin'. It's just me."

To my surprise and my relief, she threw herself into my arms.

"Jasper." She whispered my name as she nuzzled against my chest.

I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Jasper. You can't be here. The pack knows what you did. They are trying to prove it was you and if they do….I don't even want to think about that!"

"Shhh… It will be okay Bella. I promise."

"No! They can't see you. I mean it Jasper!"

As I held her I felt her relax against me.

"No fair."

I chuckled.

"I never play fair Isabella."

I let go of Bella and walked over to the light. I turned it on and smiled as she blinked a few times.

"Thought it might help."

"Yeah, it does. Thanks."

I watched as her eyes traveled down my body. She quickly brought her eyes back up to mine. I smirked and she looked away, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

I looked at her bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Went on a shopping spree did we?"

"Um.. something like that."

She started pulling the bags off of her bed and shoving them in the closet. I noticed a very lacey, very small piece of fabric sitting on her bed. I picked it up and whistled. She spun around and stomped her foot.

"Oh for the love of all that it holy! Give me that!!" She snatched it from my hand and threw it into the closet.

"Alice?"

"Uh huh." She sighed and threw herself on to the bed.

"As much as I hate to say it, she has good taste. I'd love to see you model it for me sometime."

I chuckled as she threw a pillow at me. My smile faded as I felt her emotions. Happiness at first. Then pessimistic, embarrassed, inadequate. I crawled on to the bed and stretched out next to her.

"Bella, look at me."

She obeyed. I gently cupped her face in my hands. "Isabella Swan. You are beautiful, charming, clever, fearless, and absolutely astonishing. Never in all my years have I met someone as captivating as you. You truly are something special. Never doubt yourself."

I leaned to her, capturing her lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. She shifted towards me, pressing her body against mine. She grasped my hair roughly and ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I felt her fear. She was afraid I was going to push her away when she needed me most. I could never push her away.

"Please" She whispered.

She didn't have to ask twice. I opened my mouth and felt her shiver as my tongue brushed against hers. She tasted wonderful. I felt the lust radiating off of her, mixing with my own. I couldn't take it. I had to have her. I growled and was above her in an instant, pinning her to the bed. I nibbled and kissed my way down her neck. I paused and nipped at the tender skin at the base of her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give me better access. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You amaze me Bella."

"Jasper. I need you. Please don't stop. Just…just make me yours please."

"Are you sure Darlin'? I can wait if you're not ready."

"Jasper, shut up and take me."

The scent of her arousal hung heavy in the air. I had never craved something so badly. My longing for her blood had been completely replaced with a new yearning. I ground my hips against her, letting her feel my desire. A quiet moan escaped her lips. It was a sound sweeter than any music. I had to hear it again. How could Edward have ever resisted this goddess beneath me? I will be the man Bella needs, the man Edward will never be. I let out a low growl and crashed my lips against hers, being careful not to hurt her. She was still so fragile. She wouldn't be for long. I will not deny her immortality. All she need do is ask. I will make her mine for ever. I broke the kiss and looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Mine."

She looked up at me thankfully.

"Yours Jasper Whitlock, all yours."

…………………………………**.**

**How cruel of me to cut off here. The long awaited lemon coming up! I promise not to disappoint! Will there be war? Will the Cullens leave Forks? Will Rosalie replace Esme's table?! Stay tunned!**

**So what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! More updates coming very soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes as Jasper's cool lips made their way down my neck. My head was spinning. I had never felt anything this intense in my entire life. He paused when he reached the neck line of my shirt. He looked up at me briefly. I nodded and before I could blink I was sitting up and the shirt was nowhere in sight.

He chuckled at my surprise.

"pfff…vampires." I rolled my eyes at him.

Jasper stood at the end of my bed, his eyes traveling across my newly exposed flesh. I could see the want in his ruby eyes. For the first time that I can remember I felt confident in my body. I leaned forward, forcing my breasts together. He focused on my cleavage and licked his lips.

"Like what you see, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Oh I do, Isabella. I'd like to see more."

"Well I think that can be arranged but you're going to have to show some skin too buddy."

I smiled at him as I slowly slid one of my bra straps down my arm.

**JPOV**

She had no idea how absolutely breathtaking she looked. I was surprised by the confidence I felt from her. I loved it. This goddess should always feel this way and I intended on making sure that nothing would get in the way of that.

I pulled my shirt over my head slowly. I watched her face flush as she took me in.

"Like what you see Ms. Swan?"

"Oh yes…you're…beautiful."

I had never seen myself as attractive. I hated the scars that covered the majority of my body but Bella didn't even bat an eye at them. She motioned for me to join her on the bed once again. I smirked and pounced on the bed.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her shiver, I couldn't be sure if it was from the coldness of my body or from her arousal. I could smell how badly she wanted me and it was driving me crazy.

I ran my fingers lightly over her bra.

"Seeing as how Alice bought you new ones…" I grabbed the material and ripped it from her body.

She gasped and I watched her nipples harden. I leaned down and slowly teased her nipple with my tongue. She moaned quietly and tangled her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to her chest.

"Jasper….Please…"

I sat up and ran my fingers slowly down her stomach. She sighed and leaned back, raising her hips to me. I stared into her eyes as I unbutton her jeans and pulled them down. I stood and removed my recently restraining pants. I looked at her again. She lay with her eyes closed; her hair was fanned out around her, making her beautiful skin stand out more. I watched her perfect breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. I let my eyes travel further down. The only thing left in my way was a pesky pair of panties. I leaned over her and ran my fingers under her panty line.

"I'm afraid these have to go darlin'."

She looked up at me and nodded. I pulled the panties slowly down her legs and tossed them aside. The smell of her arousal increased tenfold. I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to grab her and fuck her with everything I had. Keeping control was going to be harder than I thought. I had been worried about losing control and draining her but her blood was not what my body craved right now.

**BPOV**

I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched. I didn't want to rush him so I took this time to take in the beautiful creature above me. His chest and abdomen were more defined than Edwards. Silver, crescent shaped scars covered his chest. They made him even more beautiful.

I was truly captivated by him. I blushed as my eyes continued their trail downward. Every inch of him was stunning. I placed my hand on his cheek and watched his cock twitch. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"Please Jasper. I know you won't hurt me."

I knew that we both needed this. I needed him to take me and show me he loved me and he needed me to show him that he could control himself.

He slowly positioned himself at my entrance. I rocked my hips against him slowly, encouraging him.

"This will be painful Darlin'."

"I'm not scared. I need you Jasper. I need this."

In one quick thrust he was inside of me. I gasped and wrapped my arms around him. It was uncomfortable but not as bad as I had anticipated. He remained motionless, giving me time to adjust. Soon the pain subsided and I rocked my hips, urging him to continue.

He rocked his hips slowly. It felt amazing. He continued at his slow place. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating very hard. I knew this was difficult for him but I needed more. I dug my nails into his back and pressed myself against him.

"faster...please…"

He obeyed and began thrusting harder and faster. I moaned has his hard cock slid in and out of me. He kissed and licked my neck as he continued to pump into me. The feeling of his cold hardness inside of me was indescribable. I arched my back as I felt a wonderful force building up deep within me.

"Oh..god! Jasper I'm so close."

He started to pump faster. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Come for me Darlin'."

He didn't need to ask twice. My legs began to shake as waves of pleasure rolled over me. I cried out and pulled him as close to me as I could. I couldn't believe how long this feeling was lasting. I felt him shudder and he quickly slid out of me. His cold seed splashed onto my stomach as he continued to shake.

I clung to him with every ounce of strength left in my body. His cold skin felt wonderful against mine. After a few moments he rolled to my side and pulled me against him.

I smiled as he looked into my eyes. He gently reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from my face.

"That was amazing, Jasper."

He kissed my forehead and chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more Isabella."

My eyelids grew heavy and I rested my head against his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Sugar."

**JPOV**

I felt her relax against me as she drifted off into a deep sleep. That was amazing. I felt myself growing hard at the memory of what had just happened. My sweet Bella had no idea what she had gotten herself into. I smiled and stroked her hair. I could feel how content Bella was in my arms, but I was picking up something else. It was a sudden Shock, and excitement and I wasn't coming from Bella. As I gently moved Bella to the side, I heard the slightest of rustling just beyond her window. I bolted to the window just in time to see a feminine figure disappear into the tree line. I inhaled deeply. The scent was vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I quietly opened the window and leapt a branch in the close by tree. I scanned the tree line but didn't see anything. I leaned against the tree, content in listening to Bella breathe. I would remain posted for the night, waiting for our visitor to return.

Sorry it took so long to update guys. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me.

I


End file.
